The Hellsing Element
by Verya
Summary: Integra is dead and her daughter has awakened Allucard. He blames her for Integra's death, but is she all she appears? Will Elizabeth gain Alucard's respect, and maybe even more. Maybe pairings, not sure yet.
1. Prolouge

Well, it's my first Hellsing fanfic.

Read and review, all feedback (flames included) welcome.

Here ya go.

"Are you sure Miss Integra," Walter asked. His hands were folded behind his back. The former Angel of Death was speaking with Sir Integra Hellsing, the head of Hellsing mansion and the secret society.

"Yes," Integra said, "Yes I'm sure. The blood work came in today."

"And the father," Walter asked.

"He's gone," Integra said, "He disappeared, we assume he was among the gouls that were killed two months ago."

"So," a voice drawled out, "My master has finally managed to get herself knocked up?" Alucard phased through the floor, Seras right behind him. Integra went to light up, a headache coming just as it always did when Alucard was around.

"Ah!" Walter exclaimed, snatching the cigar from Integra's grasp, "I'm afraid you will have to do without for a few months, Miss Integra." Integra expressed her displeasure by turning her cigar box over to Walter and throwing her letter opener into the wall, lodging it deep in the woodwork.

"Now, now master," Alucard said, "We mustn't get upset now. Might cause stress to that bundle of joy."

"Alucard," Integra said, "You know what this means." Integra took her seat again, her head in her hand. "You know what I have to do." Alucard suddenly looked worried, which caused Seras worry. Her master was never worried when it came to Integra. "If the child is male…"

"Yes I know," Alucard said, "Is there any way around it?"

"No," Integra said, "I'm afraid we'll have to complete the process as soon as possible."

"If you will just allow me to seal up my room," Alucard said, still keeping his arrogant air about him, "The last time it was just dreadful getting the dust out of my coffin."

"Go," Integra said, "And don't even think about trying anything." Alucard phased through the floor with a very confused Seras.

"Do you think that was a wise idea," Walter asked. He had always though that Integra and Alucard had potential for more then a master-servant relationship. Now, with Integra pregnant, all thoughts of that would have to be gone.

"What else can we do," Integra said, "We can't even risk the child being male. If it is then he'll be under the control of a child. I can't let that happen. He will have to be sealed away."

"Perhaps you should be the one to do it," Walter said, "Your grandfather had me do it the last time, it was terrible trying to get him into that jacket. I think I still have the scar."

"Yes," Integra said, "I'll do it, but you'll need to lock Seras up."

"Certainly, Miss Integra," Walter said, bowing. "I shall go talk to Seras about the situation."

"We'll seal Alucard tonight and Seras in the morning," Integra said, "We may even free her. She's never really gotten used to being a vampire."

"Yes Integra," Walter said, holding the door open for her. The two then began the long trip to the basement of the Hellsing mansion.

In the basement:

"What the hell was that all about," Seras screamed at Alucard, "What the hell is going on."

"Integra went and got herself fucked," Alucard explain, still hurt that she had not even considered him as a potential mate. She had to go and get herself knocked up by some lowly human. "Now she's knocked up and we need to be seal away incase the child is male. If he is then my control will pass to him and I will be free to rain down oblivion on the humans."

"Oh," Seras said meekly, "Still, why do they have to lock us up? It's not fucking fair!" Seras pulled out her pistol and shot several times in the bulletproof wall, venting her anger on the walls around her.

"Go away Police girl," Alucard said, closing his coffin. It was like saying goodbye to an old friend. She stalked through the wall, still fuming. Alucard then began placing enchantments and spells around his room, making sure no one could get in. He closed everything down and locked the door, placing yet another enchantment over the lock so only his key could open it. Integra pulled at his mind, he knew where to find her. He passed down into the bowls of the mansion, to the containment room where she had first found him. He smiled at the irony, the first place they met and the last they would probably speak in.

"Alucard," Integra said. She was lurking just in the shadows.

"Yes," he inquired, "What is it my master."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," she said, "For everything." She walked out into the false light and put her head on his chest. She was tearing herself up inside, he could feel it. _Why do I have to do this?_ She asked herself, Alucard sometimes wished he couldn't read minds. _It should have been him, why can't I let him stay with me? Why didn't I just make a selfish choice for once, do something I needed to do for me? Why, oh why does it have to end like this?_ Alucard put his arms around Integra, reading the feelings that were pouring out of her. Anger, resignation, regret, and, the most odd one, fear. He had never sensed fear on his master since the first day he met her, except for the one time when he almost died. She had cut her own arm to re-supply him with blood. He felt the blood coursing through her now, the Hellsing blood. Hellsing blood was rich and smooth; he could still remember the taste of it running over his fangs. He could get drunk off his Master's blood. Integra drew away, he looked down at her. She was afraid, so much like the brave young girl he had met so many years ago.

"You are the least selfish person I have ever met," Alucard said, surprisingly tender, "I wish you could have led a normal life, but then I would have never known you." He, surprising the woman before him, kissed the top of her head and then removed his hat, glasses, and overcoat. He took the straight jacket, lying there for so many years and slipped it over his head. "Come on," he said, his head hanging low, "Let's get this over with."

Integra watched as Alucard put the packet on. She had not ordered him to do so, she wondered if it had been this easy to restrain him so many centuries ago when he was first bound in this old basement. He looked at her, and wrapped his arms around himself, waiting for her to tie up the sleeves and buckles. She did so, tears spilling down her face. It would not be so heard if she did not love him so much. He turned around and sat. She picked up the chain from the wall and placed the shackle around his neck, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alucard," was all she could say when the process was done, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said, she closed the door. It was only then that he barely whispered, "Integra." He let the few blood tears he could generate spill from his eyes. Then darkness took him.

That night, Integra lay in her bed; despair knowing at the edges of her mind. She was utterly alone. The one man, no vampire, she had loved had to be locked up for the sake of the child in her belly. She put her hand on her stomach, which would soon be expanding to hold her child, and felt her heart swell a little. Maybe this could be bearable, even without the support that had been in her life since she was ten. Integra let more tears spill from her eyes and silently cried herself to sleep.

Well, What do you think? This idea had been bothering me for a while.

Review please, feedback sparks my imagination.

Thanks for reading .

P.S. I'm hoping to get five reviews before I update, but I'll settle for one. I don't even care if they are all flames. Just give me some feedback.

--Verya

PPS: I am searching for the name of the Arbiter in HALO 2, his real name. If you know it, Please e-mail me.

-Verya (once again)


	2. Elizabeth

Hey everyone. Ah, 3 reviews, I'm so excited (does back flip)!

Nyway, here is the next chapter. It takes place 17 years after the prologue.

Read and Review.

Thank you to:

DarkHuntressNoyze: thanks, keep reading. It doesn't stay sad (I hope).

Firecat1991: I hope this is soon enough.

And

blumarshin: Thanks.

And

TO ALL MY READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

On wit da fic.

A pair of ice blue eyes looked between the slats on a grate, a single strand of brilliantly red hair fell out of the girl's ponytail and across her brow. She was watching the blond man in her mother's study converse with several of the Hellsing guards.

"I want her found," he said, "The old butler is away and now's our chance to get rid of her. I want you to search everywhere, and I mean everywhere. Start in the attic and go down to the lowest basement. If Elizabeth is not found within the hours all of you will find yourselves on the next ghoul mission."

'Bastard,' the girl thought. 'Mother's not even dead a day and you're already after me. You couldn't even wait a week like her uncle did! Oh, mom, why did you have to leave me.' Her brother, Lucas Hellsing, was her younger, fraternal, twin. The only thing that they shared were their eyes, they were just like their mothers. Blue and cold. Elizabeth turned in the vent, making sure she made no noise and crawled to her mother's bedroom. Integra had passed her daughter only one clue on how to survive.

Flashback:

"Come here Elizabeth," a younger Integra said to a child Elizabeth, mentioning to below her huge bed, "Now, one day I won't be here anymore and you'll be in control of Hellsing as the next heir."

"What about Lucas," Elizabeth said, her voice still high.

"He is not the firstborn," Integra said, "Now hush. When I'm gone, I want you to crawl under here and pull up the third board. There you will find a clue on how to live as the head of Hellsing."

"Yes, Mama," Elizabeth had said.

End Flashback:

Elizabeth crawled out of the vent and landed on the floor. She had about five minutes before the guards would search the room. Her mother still lay on the bed, her skin pale in death. Elizabeth knelt next to the bed and whispered.

"I wish you were still here mother," she said, barely hearing the words herself, "I wish you could help me again." The seventeen year old took her mothers hand a final time and then crawled under the bed, counting to the third board. She knocked it a couple times a lifted it up. A cloud of dust met her face and she stifled a sneeze in her sleeve. She then reached down and felt around in the gap. At first she felt nothings, then her hand brushed a very old envelope and she pulled it out.

Elizabeth replaced the board and wriggled out from under the bed, brushing dust off her skirt, blouse, and glasses. She heard footsteps in the hall and quickly got back into the grate and crawled away. Looking for somewhere to read the letter. She found a grate with enough light filtering through to read the letter.

Elizabeth Integra Hellsing was on the outside. She ripped open the envelope and opened the folded piece of paper inside; it was in her mother's handwriting. My dear Elizabeth, it began, If you are reading this right now then I am dead before you have reached the proper age to be knighted and Lucas has begun his hunt for you. Enclosed in the envelope is a map of Hellsing Mansion, use it to get to the basement. Do you remember the room I told you never to enter? I want you to go there, if you are using the vent system (I did the same) then the map should take you right there. Inside that room lays your protection. Go there, daughter, be safe. Just remember, you are my daughter and that counts for something. I love you. –Integra Hellsing.

Elizabeth tucked the letter into her skirt and pulled out the map. She crawled through the cramped system and reached the basement. She jumped down into the dank room and a horrible stink filled her lungs. She covered her nose and found a light switch. The light flickered on and she turned back, stifling a scream. When she clamed she looked closer at the chained being that was leaning against the wall.

"A corpse," Elizabeth said, moving closer, "My mother left me a corpse. This just fucking makes my day. How in hell is a corpse supposed to help me?" Elizabeth sat down next to the corpse and waited, it was only a matter of time before her brother found her and she couldn't reach the vent she came in by. She was trapped (the door was locked from the outside) with a dead man.

Elizabeth, with nothing else to do, looked over at the corpse. The skin was somewhat intact, but the eyes were rotted out. 'I wonder what he did,' she wondered, 'To deserve a death like this?' She reached over and untied the laced on the straight jacket, ignoring the puff of dust that came with it. She then sat down again, taking her gun out of her jacket and removing the safety. Elizabeth could hear her brother and his men just the floor above. Then down the hall, then outside the door. She heard them argue and the door scrape open. Elizabeth looked up at Lucas' face, the insane grin that matched the look in his eyes.

"Well, well, well," Lucas said, walking into the room, "If it isn't Sir Hellsing, my dear, beloved sister. It seems hard that a seventeen year old could outsmart all the guards of Hellsing for so long."

"Not the guards," Elizabeth replied, still sitting so her gun was hidden, "Just you, which isn't all that hard." Her brother laughed.

"Yet you're the one who is going to die," he said, raising his gun. Elizabeth dodged and the bullet grazed her ribs, lodging itself in the arm of the corpse behind her. Elizabeth raised her gun and emptied the clip into the guards, she had no spare rounds. More guards showed up. Lucas looked back at her. "Just like mother," he said, taking aim at her head, "You're going to die alone, and I am going to kill you. Wait, no, you already have some company, but I don't suspect a corpse to grant you any protection. Two Hellsing bitches dead in one day. Goodbye sister."

"The queen will have your head," Elizabeth said, "And the devil, your soul. Pull the trigger, coward." Lucas took a better aim and fired. Elizabeth closed her eyes, ready to go into the waiting arms of God, but she was never hit. When she opened her eyes, the corpse was blocking her with his arm. He was moving. He bent down, making her shiver, and licked, the blood pouring from her side. His skin regenerated and his eyes came back. Lucas and the guards were still frozen at the sudden turn of events.

"What is your name," the corpse, man, whatever asked.

"Hellsing," Elizabeth answered.

"Good," he said, then turned and faced the guards, "I'm Alucard." With lighting fast movements Lucas was suddenly in the man's grasp two feet in the air. His glasses fell off and Alucard hissed. He ripped Lucas' head from his shoulders and killed all the other guards, draining their bodies of blood. He then turned back to Elizabeth. "Where is she," he asked a very frightened Elizabeth, "Where is my master?" His voice was husky, like asking where a loved one was.

"Integra," Elizabeth asked. The vampire, Alucard, nodded, a strange, hungry, look in his eyes. 'Oh God,' Elizabeth thought, unaware that Alucard could read her mind, 'I don't know how he's going to take this.'

"Take what," Alucard demanded. His gloved hands curled into fists. "Tell me where my master is or, Hellsing or not, I'll tear you limb from limb." Elizabeth stood, raising her chin. If he was going to kill her she had survived too much to get it in a dark, dank basement.

"We should go upstairs first," Elizabeth said. Alucard followed, reading her mind. 'Something tells me I'm going to need a smoke and a rather large brandy before this is over.'

Upstairs

"Fine," Alucard said when they arrived in his master's study, "Now we're upstairs. WHERE IS INTEGRA!" He bellowed and knocked several things of Integra's, now Elizabeth's, desk. Elizabeth sat behind her desk very calmly and pulled out her hair, shaking it over her shoulder and taking out her cigar case. 'She looks like Integra,' Alucard thought, 'Everything but the hair. My beautiful master has hair like the rising sun, not the setting one.' Lighting one from her pocket lighter, she was to stressed to use her normal method lighting up.

"All in good time," Elizabeth said, "I have no idea who you are and you've been in my basement for God knows how long. So, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Alucard," he said, pacing. 'Where is Integra,' he wondered, 'Why isn't she here. Her brat is obviously old enough to control me, but where is Integra?' "I work for Inte… the Hellsing family."

"All right," Elizabeth said, "But what do you do?"

"Kill stuff," Alucard drawled, "I'm a vampire." Elizabeth immediately whipped out her pistol, now that it was confirmed, preparing to destroy him only to find that he was holding it on her. "That wasn't courteous," he drawled, "Now tell me where Integra is or I'll kill you where you stand."

"Alucard," Walter snapped, have killed several guards just to get in the room. He grabbed his wires and took the gun out of Alucard's grip. "Elizabeth. You're all right." Walter, showing a rare sign of emotion, hugged Elizabeth to him. "I take it Lucas is dead?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "Alucard killed him and the guards."

"Walter," Alucard said, "I'm going to get an answer out of someone, where is Integra?"

"I'm sorry Alucard," Walter said, "Integra died late last night. Elizabeth is now Sir Hellsing."

Well, what do you think?

Review please. The more reviews, the happier I am and more inspired I become.

Thank you for reading.

P.S. I am looking for the name of the Arbiter in Halo 2 form before he was the Arbiter. If anyone knows this please e-mail me the name. Thank you.

--Verya


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back.

Here's da next chappy.

Thank you to:

DarkHuntressNoyze

And

firecat1991

Thank you to all my readers, I love you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. (This gets really old after a while)

Alucard reflected on Walter's words. He felt like someone had just ripped out his dead heart and trampled it. He disappeared in a puff of smoke and curled out under the door.

"Alucard," Walter cried as the vampire disappeared.

"Where did he go," Elizabeth asked.

"Go to your mothers room," Walter said, "He's probably there."

"Me," Elizabeth asked, standing, "Why me?"

"You are his new master," Walter said, "You must know about Alucard. He was one of Integra's favorite secret weapons. You should know who is working for you. I shall be working to clean up this mornings chaos." Walter left the study and held the door open for Elizabeth. She straightened her hair and brushed off her skirt. She walked into her mother's bedroom and found Alucard leaning over the bed. Running a hand along her mother's hair, blood tears in his eyes. He knew she was there, but did not acknowledge her presence. Elizabeth closed the distance between her and the bed, standing opposite to Alucard, looking at her mother.

"How," the vampire choked out.

"I think my brother killed her," Elizabeth said, "Lucas wanted the business, mother would never have given it to him. He killed her to get to me."

"Did I kill him yet," Alucard asked, his voice harsh.

"You ripped his head off," Elizabeth said matter-of-factly, "He was the one you had by the throat in the basement." A silence hung in the air for several minutes. "Thank you."

Alucard looked up from Integra to see her daughter, "For what?"

"Saving my life," Elizabeth said, "And for caring. I don't think anyone else besides you, me and Walter would care if she wasn't here anymore, the guards were all bribed by Lucas, and the queen hasn't contacted Integra in months." Alucard looked at the young intruder, and truly looked at her. She was older then Integra had been when they first met, and she seemed to have the same strength Integra did. She was almost Integra's clone, all but her red hair.

"You look like her," Alucard said, looking back down at Integra, "You look so much like her." Elizabeth said nothing. "I am going to awake Police Girl." He started to phase though the floor, until Elizabeth's question halted him.

"You mean the other vampire," she asked. Alucard stopped, and got back up on the floor.

"What about her," Alucard asked.

"She was freed," Elizabeth said, "A few years ago. She and Pip retired and left the country. She was freed under vows and a contact to blood drives all over the world. I don't know what happened to her after that." Alucard sighed, he felt so alone. He walked past Elizabeth and looked at her, anger festering in his chest.

"I'm holding her death as your fault," Alucard drawled, "The moment you have an heir of age, I'm going to kill you in the slowest possible way." Elizabeth stared at him, her mouth agape. A smoldering cigar in her hand, she would later say that that was the moment that changed her life forever. "I'll be in my room." He phased silently though the floor, leaving Elizabeth alone.

"Walter," Elizabeth called, he appeared soon, "Make sure Integra is moved before tomorrow morning. I want her buried within the week, don't invite any of the other knights. I want this to be a private funeral. Lucas will be given a traitor's grave, unmarked except by that of shame."

"He was a Hellsing," Walter said, looking at Elizabeth, "Should he not be placed…"

"Were my orders unclear Walter," Elizabeth asked, her eyes blazing under her glasses. Walter almost staggered back, he was looking at Integra, the Iron Maiden reincarnated.

"No," Walter said stiffly, in the manner he would have addressed Integra when he was displeased, "Sir Hellsing." He turned on his heel and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Elizabeth went back to the study and took out her mothers contact book. She found the extension for the palace and dialed the number, and official letter should be sent, but too many things had happened and Elizabeth couldn't deal with that. She read out her access code and was plugged into the queen chief of staff.

"Hello," he asked, "What is it Sir Hellsing?"

"This is the younger Hellsing," Elizabeth answered, "Please inform the queen that Sir Integra Hellsing was murdered this morning and that her murderer was killed attempting escape. I am now the head of Hellsing and will wait for her convenience to be knighted."

"Who is this," the man asked, suspecting a prank call.

"Elizabeth Integra Hellsing," she replied, "I have much to do, could you please keep this quiet and inform the queen?"

"Yes," the man stuttered.

"An official letter will be sent after the funeral," Elizabeth said, "I felt the queen had the right to know first. Also inform her that Lucas Michael Hellsing is dead. Thank you." Elizabeth hung up and looked down the list. The next number she needed was at the other end of the book. She dialed the number and waited.

"Hello," the woman answered.

"Seras," Elizabeth asked, "It's Hellsing."

"What is it," Seras' tone had changed rapidly, "What's happened?"

"Integra's been murdered," Elizabeth said, she was about to continue when Seras cut her off.

"What," she screamed, "How? Who killed her?"

"Calm down Seras," Elizabeth heard Pip say, "Now, what's happening down there? Is this Elizabeth?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "Integra was killed early this morning. The funeral is going to be next week, I thought you would like to know."

"You still haven't said who," Pip said, "Could you tell us, Seras is going for Harkkannon."

"Lucas did, and he's dead," Elizabeth said, "Alucard killed him. I'm sending a plane for you two, where are you."

"We'll be in Sydney," Pip said, "We'll be ready." Elizabeth hung the phone up and called Walter in.

"Send the jet to Sydney to get Pip and Seras," Elizabeth said. She finished up all her calls, including hiring all new guards and some new soldiers. It was one in the morning when she finished with her work.

"Please Miss Elizabeth," Walter pleaded, "Go to sleep." Elizabeth was still signing papers and going through documents, she was glad for all her mother's training.

"I will Walter," Elizabeth said, waving her hand over a paper to dry the ink, "I just need to make sure this is done so none of the other knights claim us."

"You can do that in the morning," Walter said, "Your room has been prepared."

"Thank you Walter," Elizabeth said. She put the paper in a stack and stood up, stretching her back. She walked to her mothers, her, room. She opened the large door and closed it behind her. She pulled off her skirt and blouse, changing into her nightgown. She put the brush to her hair and felt a presence behind her. Alucard was there, looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"Don't forget," he said, "I will kill you for letting her die." Elizabeth said nothing, she didn't even order him out. She finished brushing her hair and climbed into bed. Alucard kept trying to pick a fight, but she was not going to give in. She turned out her lamp.

"Have a good night Alucard," Elizabeth said, "My mother kept some blood in the kitchen if you're hungry. I already called our contact at the blood bank, they'll deliver some more tomorrow." Alucard was furious, she was not fighting back. She had not even dismissed him. He stood there in perfect darkness, he could still see her fiery hair and ice-blue eyes. She closed her eyes, but she did not sleep. Alucard did not leave from his standoff with the young woman until Walter showed up and threw Alucard out.

"I don't care what is bothering you," Walter said, "But you'd better start coping, or so help me I'll seal you away faster then you can blink." Walter knew it was an empty threat, Alucard was stronger and younger, but Walter had more determination when it came to Elizabeth, Walter stormed away to his room and left Alucard, stunned, in his dust. Alucard phased through to the basement. It was only then that he let his tears flow.

Elizabeth heard Walter escort Alucard out, she also felt Alucard cry. The moisture in his room was greater with blood tears, and the airflow was being disturbed by sobs. It always annoyed her when someone cried, she could not stand the bad vibrations coming from the air over her sensitive skin. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe, letting her senses guide her to Alucard, she found him on the floor, choking on sobs. He was crying worse then she had that morning, his shoulders were racking, he was lucky he did not have to breath. Elizabeth would have welcomed a continuous vent for her emotions. Alucard must not have sensed her, for he was not even looking at her.

Elizabeth, daring herself, reached out a pale hand and touched him on the shoulder. He continued to sob, letting himself go. She slid her hand over to his other shoulder and placed her other hand on the shoulder closest to her. He turned into her and sobbed, getting blood over her robe. She could have cared less. Elizabeth just held Alucard, the strange vampire who had vowed to kill her, as he sobbed. She did not care about his vow earlier, she knew he loved her mother, that was enough for her. Elizabeth began humming her mother's favorite song, it was a sad song. Alucard soon stopped his crying.

"Integra," he asked, almost asleep. He had not fed in many years, and could smell her rich blood. Elizabeth closed her eyes, he would soon be asleep.

"Yes, Alucard," she whispered, "It's me, but I have to go soon."

"Don't leave me," he pleaded, his arms grabbing her shoulder, still not looking at her, "Don't leave me alone." Elizabeth felt a chord in her heart pull as Alucard choked out the very un-Alucardish words. She held him till he was asleep, then laid him on the floor of his room with blood packets in reach.

"You're not alone," she whispered, she did not know why she whispered such a phrase, she would later reflect that her mother had been guiding her, "I'm always here." Elizabeth walked silently upstairs and went back to bed after getting a new nightgown, her other had been soaked through with blood. What she did not see was Walter close her door behind her.

Wow, Alucard really loved Integra.

Review please, all criticism (and flames) are welcome.

Thanks for reading! 

-Verya


	4. The Element

Hey, I'm back.

**So sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had to get my wisdom teeth pulled, then I had to move back to my (military boarding) school and get settled. Then my teacher decided to be mean and launched a research paper, so I have had very little time to write (but ah, the glory of Spanish class!).**

**Thank you to all my readers, I love you all.**

**Special Thanks to: DarkHuntressNoyze**

**Anyway, yeah, I don't own Hellsing. (Elizabeth is mine though, so paws off.)**

**Read on fellow fans!**

Elizabeth opened her eyes long before sunrise, she could not sleep. She got up and pulled out her normal black suit and tie. She went down to the study and began working on paperwork, the masses and masses of paperwork. She read everything before signing it and was halfway done with the pile when she heard Walter come in.

"Good morning Miss Elizabeth," he said, "You're up rather early. Would you like some tea and breakfast?"

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, "Thank you Walter." Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair, she was glad for her mothers training. "Could you also bring me the reports from the night shift?"

"Certainly," he replied. He felt a shiver run down his spine for the second time, Integra had always asked for the reports in that exact phrase. He shook his head a left, Elizabeth would need food soon or she'd work herself to death, just like Integra.

"Alucard," Elizabeth called, he phased through the floor, appearing in her office.

"Yes, my Master," he drawled, bowing comically.

"What exactly did you do for my mother," she asked, still going through paperwork.

"I killed things," he answered, "I kill FREAKS and other creatures, annoying Vatican trespassers and usurping teenagers." Elizabeth gave him a look over her glasses.

"I'll ignore that last comment," she said, patience showing in her voice. 'Dear Lord, help me through this.' Alucard read her thoughts like a book, she could never be Hellsing, she would crumble at the first meeting of the knights, she was weak, not like his Iron Maiden, not like Integra. "I don't care if you kill me in twenty years but you could at least have some courtesy, though I doubt I can get it from a dried up old corpse who's in love with a dead woman and will kill innocents to avenge her." Alucard froze, no one insulted him like that, no one had the guts. No one called the No Life King a dried up old corpse and lived, well, no one but Elizabeth Integra Hellsing. Elizabeth looked at him. "I bite back." Alucard's fury rose, he transformed into the hellhound and bounded at Elizabeth.

"I'm going to kill you," Elizabeth heard the thought in her head.

She waited till the last moment before yelling, "Stop!" The hellhound, bound to Elizabeth, dodged the desk and almost went through the window.

"Miss Elizabeth," Walter said as if nothing was different, handing her a stack of papers from the night to be read. "The queen in on line 1." Elizabeth picked up the phone.

"Your Majesty," she said, solemnly.

"Miss Elizabeth," the queen said, "I would like you to come down to the palace. I will knight you immediately."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Elizabeth hung up the phone and turned to Walter. "I'm going to the palace, Alucard, you're coming with me." They both nodded and turned. They were waiting in the limo when Elizabeth got in, a trench coat over her suit. "Let's go, Walter."

"Yes Miss Elizabeth," Walter said. Elizabeth pored over the reports from the night shift, Alucard looked bored.

"Am I here for a purpose?" He drawled, cleaning his pistol.

"To keep my company," Elizabeth said, not missing a beat. "Walter, we have some vampires and ghouls in Sussex, I'll take care of those after this."

"Yes Miss Integra," Walter said, "Would you like Alucard to accompany you?"

"No," she said, "He'll only slow me down." Alucard looked at her, indignified at being called slow.

"I would like him to go," Walter said, "I hate it when you go out alone."

"Fine Walter," Elizabeth said, "Go the back way, it's faster." Walter turned and came up to the palace. Elizabeth got out. "Both of you stay here, I'll be back soon." Elizabeth walked alone up the huge steps to the palace and into the audience chamber. The queen was already there with her guard and a saber. Elizabeth walked right up to her and knelt. "Your Majesty."

"Elizabeth," she said, "I feel your loss and as it is to you it is to England. We have lost one of our greatest protectors in your mother. Are you prepared to take up her office as a Knight of the Round and protect England at all cost?"

"I am," Elizabeth replied. The queen took her sword and tapped each of her shoulders.

"Rise," she said, "Sir Hellsing." Elizabeth stood, towering over the queen with her height. Elizabeth bowed and left the room. She walked quickly down the stairs and got back in the car.

"Drive," she ordered. Elizabeth did not feel any different, but Alucard looked at her differently. Almost like he knew her. She looked out the window and took her silver pistol from the compartment next to her. "I'll take care of Sussex now."

"Yes," Walter said, almost melancholy, "Sir Hellsing." Elizabeth checked the pistol and put it in her hostler.

'Damn, I need a cigarette,' she thought, 'I can wait till after the job.'

Alucard marveled at the young knight before him, she looked so much like Integra in the dark. He sighed, she was not Integra, she never could be. No one could replace his Iron Maiden; he still remembered the vision of Integra holding him as he cried. He had to stop his rand from stroking her hair, like spun fire. His Integra's hair was spun gold. He sighed as Sussex came closer and closer. It would be dawn in an hour.

"Go home Walter," Elizabeth said as she got out, "I'll get back alone." She closed the door and Alucard got out the other side. "I'll take care of this. I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way." Alucard followed Elizabeth inside the house; she just walked in, without a pistol drawn. He transformed into the hellhound and walked behind her, inconspicuous. Once in the door he turned into mist.

"It's fucking freezing," one vampire said, they were in the back of the house. A male and female FREAK.

"You know," the she-freak said seductively, "We could always…I hear something." Elizabeth heard the sound of guns being drawn and smiled. She walked right back, not bothering to be quiet.

"Freaks," she said, "You guys smell." She noticed a ghoul next to her. "Didn't your mother tell you not to leave your food lying around?" She pulled her pistol out and shot the ghoul in the head, then took out the one behind her without looking. Elizabeth faced the two freaks alone. They pulled the triggers on their guns and emptied a clip as Elizabeth, none hit her. She moved faster then the wind, spinning and dodging. She extended her right hand and a spurt of flame came out of it, torching one of the freaks before he could move. The girl ran for it, but never got to the door. A cyclone came out of nowhere and she was lifted off the ground, Alucard looked on in confusion. Another spurt of flame destroyed the freak, who could not recover from old wounds. Elizabeth stood back up from her crouching position.

"What is hell was that?" Alucard asked. Elizabeth shook out a cigarette and put it between her lips. She lifted a thumb to the cigarette and a spurt of fire came from her gloved hand, lighting it.

"What was what?" She looked completely confused. Then raised her hand and it burst into flame. "This?"

"Yes, that!" Alucard was surprised.

"I'm an elemental," Elizabeth explained, extinguishing her hand, "I can control the elements." Alucard stared for a moment; he then grabbed her coat and hauled her through a dark portal back to the estate.

**So, what did you think?**

**Please read and review, flame me even (Elizabeth will protect me).**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Verya**


	5. Explination and Revelation

**Important!**

Authors Note: To all my readers: I know that it has been a while since I last updated. I owe you all an explanation for the delay. The truth is, now that I'm back in school, I do not have as much time as I had in the summer. On top of my military (boarding school) duties I am taking eight classes, which means no lunch and lots of homework. Please, bear with me. I was able to update quickly over the summer, but I am afraid that the time between updates will be longer now that I am back in school. Thank you all for reading. I will update as soon as I can. I love you all! Thank you very much.

Verya

Thank you to all my readers.

Special Thanks to:

blumarshin

firecat1991

Thorns-and-Wind

DarkHuntressNoyze

On with the fic! (Oh, I don't own Hellsing, duh. Though Elizabeth is mine, so paws off!)

Alucard dragged Elizabeth into the study through a dark portal. It hurts to go through a portal when you're a mortal, so Elizabeth was on the floor, writhing from the pain in her spine.

"Walter!" Alucard yelled. Walter charged in and looked at his fallen mistress.

"Sir Hellsing?" he said, coming quickly to her side and helping her into the chair, "Alucard, what happened? Did you take her through a portal! That could have killed her, what were you thinking?"

"What the hell is she?" Alucard asked, still freaking out. "She can throw fire and create cyclones!" Elizabeth finally managed to breathe normally and get her pulse under control.

"Alucard you will explain yourself," Walter said, "You cannot go dragging Miss Elizabeth into dangerous situations. You never even risked taking Integra through portals."

"I want an explanation," Alucard drawled, his normal demeanor back.

"You are a soldier in the Hellsing service," Elizabeth said, sitting tall in her chair, still panting slightly. "I owe you no explanation as I require none of my officers. You are no exception to this rule, but you did serve my mother." Elizabeth paused for a moment as a particularly bad wave of pain racked her spine. "I am an elemental, also known as a sprite. I get the powers through my father, I know nothing of him other then I have his hair, powers, and he was Irish. I can control the elements and bend them to my will. It is my destiny and curse that I am linked to the weather. It will be dark and rainy when I am sad, but sunny when I am glad. Why do you think it has been raining and storming for the past few days as my mother lay dead? Now, I have answered your questions. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my master," Alucard drawled with a comic bow. Elizabeth stood looked out of the window.

"You too, Walter," she said as he approached, "I wish to be alone now." Walter sighed inwardly, turning and leaving the study. He heard a choked sob just before he closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard could hear Elizabeth sobbing above along with the pounding rain on the roof; he cursed the connection he shared with the bitch. She was the reason Integra died, he hated her. Alucard unlocked his room and found it completely unmoved. He ran his hand offer his coffin lovingly; he had missed it while he was sealed away. He also looked at his large array of weapons, mostly the older jackal models. He picked up his latest model and buffed it with his glove. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

"Alucard," Walter said, "Let me in. Now." Alucard unlocked the door with a lazy gesture and Walter walked in, fire in his eyes.

"Well Walter," Alucard said, "You seem heated."

"I will no longer tolerate this hostility towards Elizabeth," Walter said, "You will stop this childish behavior and you will stop it now."

"I hold no oath to you, mortal," Alucard said, his anger flaring. "You know nothing of this!"

"Don't I?" Walter asked. "Do you think that I did not love Integra too? Do you think that her premature death has not affected me?"

"You are not alone," Alucard said, "You don't know how it is to wake up and find you are alone. That everyone around is dead or has moved on. To only survive by getting visions of those past, and to know that they are not real." Alucard stopped, he had not wanted to reveal his vision of Integra to anyone. Walter looked at him in surprise.

"You think that was a vision?" he asked, his voice quiet and husky. "You think it was a vision of Integra holding you while you sobbed?"

"Well," Alucard said, sorrow in his voice, "Considering that Integra is dead, there is no other option."

"Have you ever thought that she may be as lonely as you?" Walter looked Alucard right in the eye. Alucard said nothing. Walter turned on his heel and walked out of the door. Several floors above Elizabeth sobbed her heart out on the daybed, only there was no one to hold her.

Well, what do you think? I know this chapter is short, but they will probably be that way from now on due to school. Shorter chapters make it easier to update. Thank you for reading.

Please review, flame even! (Elizabeth will protect me, ha ha ha!)

Thank you for reading!

Verya


	6. Meeting, Target Practice, and Tears

Hey peep's I'm back and I still do not own Hellsing.

**Hannon Le Na (Thank you to):**

**Alucard fan club**

**Antigradragonwing**

**Crazyloony598**

**DarkHuntressNoyze**

**And (though most certainly not least)**

**blumarshin**

**Nywho, read on fellow fans!**

Alucard thought about what Walter had just said. Walter was sitting in his room, drinking. Elizabeth's tears had finally stopped. Alucard felt Elizabeth's sorrow, and understood it.

'Damn it!' He thought, pacing. 'I'm not going to let Walter be right! She is as alone as me, just like me. She's the only damn sprite in England, just like I am the only true vampire. She is alone, just like me. Damn it, why does he have to be right?' He signed at sat on his coffin, his head in his hands. She was so much like Integra. Same hair (color except), same eyes, same face, same spirit. She was her mother's reincarnation without her soul. Integra's soul was with God, he would never see her again. Alucard phased through the cline to find Elizabeth sitting on a daybed, her tears were no longer falling, but the rain pounded on the roof and lighting continued to split the sky.

"What do you want?" Elizabeth asked without looking at him. "More vows to kill me?" Elizabeth turned, her eyes were filled with deeper sorrow then he had ever seen in Integra's. She was weaker. Alucard had intended to ask her about holding him, but he phased back through the floor and left her alone. Elizabeth sighed.

"I probably shouldn't have done that," she said to herself, "I can't burn all bridges to the past. But hell will freeze before I let him get the best of me, maybe his heart would welcome the warmth of and ice storm." Outside the temperature dropped several degrees and the rain turned to hail. Elizabeth sighed and thought about a lake, for some reason it calmed her enough to manage her emotions. The sky cleared of hail, but it still remained cold and overcast. The first hours of dawn began to peek through the blinds. Elizabeth called for some tea and breakfast, her paperwork was waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alucard climbed into his coffin and closed the lid, he could feel Elizabeth's cold demeanor reaching out and permeating through the house. He shivered for a moment, Integra could have given a look like that, and Elizabeth was not even in the room. He closed his eyes and let death-like sleep take him.

Alucard awoke to a knock at his door. He groggily sat up and pushed upon his coffin. His hat and coat were hanging over a chair with his glasses. Another knock came, a little louder this time. Alucard stuck his head through the door.

"What?" he asked. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Hurry up and get ready," Elizabeth said, "I have a meeting with the knights and Walter insists you come along. We will be leaving in five minutes. Grab some blood and meet me at the west gate." Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked away. She left a trail of cold air in her wake; even her eyes seemed a colder blue.

"Yes master," Alucard said. He pulled on his coat and hat, slipping his glasses on his face. He pulled a blood packet from his icebox and stuck a straw in it, chugging it as he walked through a dark portal to Elizabeth's car.

"Drive," she said. Alucard finished the packet as they drove, coming to a small back entrance of the palace. Elizabeth got out of the car and walked up the steps of the palace, all alone. She walked right into the room where all the knights and their heir's were. She took her mother's seat and looked around, word about Integra's death had not yet reached their ears. Alucard stood close behind her and leered at every knight present.

"Miss Elizabeth," one of the knights said, "Where is Sir Hellsing?"

"You are looking at her," Elizabeth said, "Integra was murdered the day before yesterday her killer has already been dispatched. I have already been knighted and am in full control of all Hellsing. You will address me correctly, Sir Benjamin." All the knights looked taken aback. Elizabeth slid eight files around the table. "Integra's will has been seen to, these documents were to be returned to their original owners. What is going on?" One knight got over his brain and closed the folder she had handed him.

"Nothing you need worry about," another knight said, sliding a file under the one she gave him. Elizabeth summoned her wind powers and made the file slide to her. It was marks with his seal and directed for Sir Hellsing.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "Now is anyone else going to underestimate me? Or must I continue to drag information out of you?" The knights said nothing. "I am a Knight of the round now, you can deal with that or take it up with me." The other knights all looked her right in the eye and slid files across the table to her. Elizabeth looked briefly at them all. "Is that all for tonight?"

"Yes," one said, Elizabeth glared, "Sir Hellsing." Elizabeth rose and the queen walked in, she quickly kneeled with the other knights.

"Rise," she said, "I have one matter yet to attend to. We had a hasty ceremony for Sir Elizabeth Hellsing. There shall be a ball in three weeks time to celebrate the passing of Sir Integra Hellsing and the rise of Sir Elizabeth Integra Hellsing."

"Your Majesty," they all said. Elizabeth waited until the queen was out before storming out of the room.

"You did well," Alucard said when they were in the car. He had been impressed by Elizabeth, he had expected her to fall, but she rose above the knights. Alucard smiled, Integra had done the same thing, she too had to fight the knights for respect with a hasty ceremony. Elizabeth was storming.

"A ball," she said, "I have to go to a fucking ball in a fucking dress." She lit up a cigarette and smoked it deeply. "I hate these fucking ceremonies. Walter, is there any way I can get out of it?"

"Not unless there's a large amount of vampire outbreaks in three weeks," Walter said.

"How do I make that happen?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, Sir Hellsing," Walter said, "This is a tradition that shall not be broken."

"Fuck," Elizabeth said. Alucard was surprised; the girl had a mouth on her when she was annoyed.

"And you will need to clean that mouth up," Walter said, not missing a beat.

"I have half a mind to say 'fuck you' but you're Walter," Elizabeth said, "I really need to kill something, are there any FREAKS out tonight?"

"No," Alucard answered, "To both our misfortunes." The rest of the ride was silent. When they got home Elizabeth took her gun, which was exactly like Integra's, and went for target practice. Alucard was already there. He was hitting targets far away from his current position and hitting them between the eyes.

"Nice shot," Elizabeth said. She took her own aim, much closer then Alucard's target, and put a bullet between the eyes.

"You to," Alucard said, "You're a better shot then she was, but then, I've never seen Integra loose to anyone with a sword." Silence reigned for many minutes.

"Alucard," Elizabeth said, "What was she like?"

"Who?" Alucard asked.

"My mother?" Alucard missed his shot by three targets. He tried not to show how much even thinking of her rattled him.

"What do you want to know that you don't already?" Alucard said, lowering his pistol. "She was my master, just like you are."

"She was more then that," Elizabeth said, lowering her own pistol. The two began to walk though the estate. "To you, I mean. What was she like?"

"You probably knew her better then I," Alucard said, "The Integra I remember is close to the one you will."

"I don't think so," Elizabeth said. "I never really knew my parents, Integra was always off doing paperwork. I don't even think she liked me very much. My hair obviously comes from my father, and I don't think she loved him."

"Who was he?" Alucard could tell that Elizabeth was reaching out, trying to understand her mother.

"I never knew him," Elizabeth said, "He died before I was born. All I know is that he was Irish and a sprite. Integra never talked about him, she'd always become sad, but I don't think it was for him. I overheard her one time, talking to Walter. She said that we shouldn't have been the way we were, that we should not have been human." Alucard could see where Elizabeth was going. "Did you love her?" Alucard stopped, fighting to keep his emotion in.

"I loved her more then death itself," Alucard said. "You wanted to know what she was like? Integra was beautiful and strong. She awakened me when she had no one else in the world, just like you did. She was called the Iron Maiden. I would have rather been banished back to hell then let her die at the hands of her own son."

"Luke was not of the same parentage as me," Elizabeth said, "At least I would like to think that he was not, but we were twins."

"Were you the older one?"

"Yes, Luke was the lesser of us. I think he hated me for that, I had everything he wanted. Power, mother's attention, the estate. He had everything I wanted, a normal life."

"You are like her," Alucard said, "She did not want to be a knight either, but I think she came on to the idea."

"She loved her position," Elizabeth said. "I'm sure I will too in ten years." Elizabeth leaned on a railing and the moon illuminated her. Alucard could not help himself; he ran a gloved hand down her hair. It was just like Integra's, soft and silky. Alucard could feel the fire from her hair warm his dead body. Elizabeth's back stiffened; she was not accustomed to men touching her in such a manor. Elizabeth stood tall, straightening her jacket. "I have work." Elizabeth walked away; Alucard would have sworn that she was Integra, if it had not been for her red hair. Alucard followed her as a mist into her room and smelt blood. He curled over to her laundry shoot and saw a bloody nightgown near it.

Alucard mentally gasped. Elizabeth had been the one comforting her that night, not Integra. Elizabeth got into her bed and rain began to pound the roof. He could hear stifled crying coming from the huge bed that Integra had once slept in, her scent was still in the air. Alucard transformed into the hellhound, but a smaller version then what he would use in battle. He whined and stuck his head under the huge velvet curtains, pushing them aside so he could jump on the bed. Elizabeth was sobbing now, Alucard lay down next to her and licked her face. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the dogs and sobbed into his chest, saying incoherent grief-filled statements.

Alucard whined and transformed back, holding Elizabeth against his chest. He held her until she was asleep and a long time afterwards. Deep in the estate Walter watched the security camera, he never said anything. He could only watch and hope that Elizabeth did not have the same fate as Integra.

Well, lemme know what you think.

**Review please.**

**Cormamin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	7. Priority Assignment

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho._

_Quick thanks to:_

_Daewen98_

_new moongirl_

_Crazyloony598 (don't worry, not a mushy story)_

_And_

_Alucard fan club_

_For reviewing after reading._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own TT)_

Elizabeth opened her eyes to find a red sleeve draped across her shoulder. She gasped and tried to straighten, but could not move from the ice cold death grip Alucard had on her. Elizabeth struggled and squirmed, finally she turned to her last resort. Elizabeth centered herself and focused on her internal flame, she unlocked it and let it surround her. Elizabeth's hair turned to flame and began to billow around her, it flowed out from her chest and covered her body. Alucard was quickly immolated and disappeared in a cloud of ash. Elizabeth stood up and rubbed her arms, she felt strange when she woke in a dead mans grasp. She was very glad for her fireproof suits.

"You know that might have killed me," Alucard drawled from outside the bed curtains. Elizabeth's demeanor changed again, cold and cruel once more.

"I never asked you to hop into bed," Elizabeth said, aware of how wrong she sounded. "Never touch me again without consent or if I am in danger."

"That's not what you said last night," Alucard retorted. (Wrong on so many levels!)

"I have never asked you for anything," Elizabeth said, "Save this one request: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Lightning and thunder flashed outside and the wind began to whip around her. Elizabeth's eyes began to glow red and her hair turned to fire. (That's just her thing.) Elizabeth did not give Alucard the chance to walk out. She threw out her right hand and a cyclone hit him full on in the stomach, throwing him bodily out of the room, shattering his glasses.

"Well," Walter said, Elizabeth's breakfast on a tray, "That looks like it went well." Alucard glared at Walter as he walked in and closed the door to the still storming (literally) Elizabeth's room. Alucard phased through the floor and threw his coffin off its base.

"Fucking bitch!" He yelled. He took out his gun and began emptying rounds into the nearest thing, which happened to be his wall.

"I heard that," came a thought in his head, Alucard froze. The voice was Elizabeth's.

"You're fucking telepath too?" Alucard thought, shooting more of the walls.

"No," Elizabeth answered, "I can hear the waves of sound carried on the vibrations of air coming out of your room, and you are a fucking bastard." Alucard felt the bond severed and emptied his pistol. Alucard was seething rage at Elizabeth, he hated her. He hated her with all the passion left in his dead body. He had no more rounds and sunrise was soon. Alucard took out a bottle of blood wine and emptied it in one draught, crushing the bottle and throwing the shards in the fireplace. (And lets just say Alucard has a fireplace in his room, play along with me here.) He put his coffin upright and climbed in, letting death take him away from all the pain of the mortal world.

Upstairs.

"You know," Walter said, "You could try to be more understanding of Alucard, he was trying to comfort you."

"I don't need comfort Walter," Elizabeth said, pulling her tie off from around her neck. "I need my mother back and a few more years of training, unfortunately I have neither, such is life." She sat down at her bedroom desk and checked the mail. "I'll need to go dress shopping," Elizabeth said, "What are the chances we will find something in my size." Alucard walked over to the closet and took out a hidden key, opening the closet (that is bigger then my room) and then opening another hidden anti-chamber.

"Integra kept these," Walter said, "For formal any formal functions she had to attend at the palace if there was eveningwear required." Elizabeth looked in the closet and gasped. In the room there were wall to wall evening dresses in every color, style, and size she would imagine.

"My mother wore these!" Elizabeth asked, still trying to picture the Iron Maiden in a dress.

"When forced to at gunpoint," Walter elaborated, "Yes. You may look through here, the ball is in two weeks so you have time."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. She walked back to her office and sighed at the mound of paperwork and phone calls that she had to make. She read everything twice before signing it and fell asleep at her desk in four hours. Walter walked in with her lunch and sighed, she looked so young with her head on her hand. He set the tray down and shook her shoulder gently.

"Sir Hellsing," Walter said gently. Elizabeth gasped and woke up, a flash of light covered the sky.

"Walter," Elizabeth said, "You surprised me."

"Sorry Miss Elizabeth," Walter said, "I thought you would like your lunch. Also, Heir Jonathan in on the phone, I think he wants to be your escort for the ball."

"Tell him that I must consider the decision," Elizabeth said, moving onto her next document while eating with her left hand. "Only make it sound like a future acceptance." Elizabeth sighed, Jon had been one of her courtiers, that was until two days ago when her mother died, she had no time for foolish romantic antics now. Elizabeth signed the paper and flipped the next one over with her powers. It was a classified document from the queen, with an order to be destroyed. "Walter…" Elizabeth said.

"On my way out," Walter replied, he was familiar with protocol about such documents, only one pair of eyes could view it. Elizabeth read the first few lines and then lit her hand up. She lit the top of the paper and read it as it burned down, committing all important information to memory, this would have to be delt with quickly.

"Walter!" Elizabeth called.

"Yes Sir Hellsing?" Walter replied from the doorway.

"Get the Jet ready and prepare a team," she said, standing. "I have to go to Washington. Call Pip and Seras, have them meet me there."

"Yes ma'am," Walter said. Elizabeth turned to her weapons case and began selecting several pistols out from it, normal ones.

"Alucard," she said, putting her guns in her holsters. She always kept a silver loaded on just in case, but her other four were normal.

"Yes?" Alucard drawled.

"Get ready to fly," Elizabeth said, "You'll be briefed on the plane, we leave as soon as we're ready." Alucard phased through the floor, leaving Elizabeth alone. "Why the fuck don't those dumb brainless Americans have their own anti-vampire force yet?"

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	8. Americans

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own Hellsing)_

Elizabeth pulled on her coat, picked up the briefing files, and walked through the mansion to the gate, there was a car waiting there to take her and her team to the airstrip two miles away. Elizabeth got into the car, inside was Alucard and a Hellsing Elite guard.

"Drive," Elizabeth ordered. The car ride continued in silence. Elizabeth was focusing only on the mission, she had to be back in time for the ball in two weeks, it did not give her much time to set up a command post and take out the vampire clan. Elizabeth quickly got out of the car, surrounded by her normal guards, and boarded the plane. There were four elite units in all minutes herself and Alucard.

"Integra would never need such protection," Alucard criticized as the plane left the ground, "She liked to handle things herself."

"These men will be setting up an anti-vampire base in America," Elizabeth replied, lighting a cigarette with her thumb. "They are not here for my protection, neither are you. Attempt to appear professional and keep your mouth shut."

"I will do…" Alucard began

"That was an order," Elizabeth said. She never left any room for argument. "Now then. Washington called an hour ago and they have a little problem. A clan calling themselves the Juakra has infested most of the city. They need us to go in and take out the clan. Figures state that there are maybe thirteen vampires and an army of ghouls. The four of you will not be going on this mission, Alucard and myself shall handle the clan. You gentlemen have a much greater responsibility. The situation in the U.S. has gone on long enough, you are to stay over in the country and create an agency to protect the Americans against vampires and other abominations. Your work will probably take a little over a year, you will have replacements trained in a few months." Elizabeth once again left no room for argument. "While I hate to loose my best agents for a while we must secure the western front if we are to rid the world of these creatures. This order comes from me and Her Majesty the Queen, she is greatful for your cooperation." The four men nodded.

"Are we there yet?" A very bored Alucard drawled, "I'm bored." Elizabeth sighed.

"Only…" she checked her watch, "7 and a half more hours to go. Just relax, Alucard." Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and Walter brought in refreshments. Alucard took his normal glass of blood wine. He smelt the blood and suddenly he could almost taste a sweeter scent in the air. Without attracting attention he noticed that the smell was coming from Elizabeth, her Hellsing blood was making him drunk. Alucard shook his head and downed the glass. Seven hours meant that daylight would be upon them soon, he moved to the back of the plane where there was a coffin waiting for him. Alucard lowered into it, pulling the lid with him and taking his death-like sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth sighed, as much as she hated to admit it, she was bored to. The men did not really talk to her as they did not talk to her mother. They both knew that loyalty was all that was needed, nothing more and nothing less, personal connections made people sloppy. Still, Elizabeth still cringed whenever she lost one of her men, they were all the family she had left. Elizabeth looked over the files again, she and Alucard would be facing a lot, and she had to make sure that their flank was secure.

"Miss Elizabeth," Walter said, she looked up at him. "May I have a moment?" Elizabeth nodded and walked back to the private sector of the plane with him.

"What is it Walter?"

"Miss Elizabeth, I know that I am old," Walter began, "But soon I will begin to draw attention to myself. I have to tell you the one secret I kept from your mother."

"You're immortal," Elizabeth said, "Aren't you?" Walter was stunned, what Integra could never have considered Elizabeth already knew. "Walter, you've been around since my mother's time and you've barely aged, I figured it out."

"Integra never even guessed," Walter said, voicing his flabbergasted thoughts.

"I'm not Integra," Elizabeth said, "By the way, exactly how old are you, Angel of Death?"

"I lost count at four thousand," Walter said, "But I've only been on earth for a little over two hundred years."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, she had been expecting something more like a hundred, give or take a few years. "I see. Anyway, is that all you wanted to talk about?" Walter nodded. Elizabeth walked back upfront and opened up her file that cataloged all the dresses that Walter had shown her. She saw many that her mother obviously would have liked, she smiled and set one is a "possible" file and set four more in a "no fucking way" file. She sorted them out four times and has narrowed her options down to four dresses. She sighed, this would have to wait for later. Elizabeth pulled out her book on vampires and returned to her studies, vampric society was much more complex then anyone had ever thought.

There were Daeva. Daeva were beautiful and sensual vampires who used sex to get what they wanted. They were the most popular kind of vampire for a human to become and the most desirable, often loving their prey before drinking their blood. The Daeva were also the most numerous because they mated so often.

Gangrel was another clan, the beast vampires. There were strong vampires and very difficult to kill. Most lived in the wild hunting warewolves and bonding with animals, they were primal creatures and very savage to trespassers. Gangel often drank animal blood as well as human blood.

Then there were the Mekhet, scholars and spies of the Vampires. They were very fast on their feet and nimble, discreet and wise. These were very worthy adversaries to any who dared oppose them.

Then there were the Nosferatu, like Alucard. They were stealth, strong, and usually very terrifying. A smile came to Elizabeth's lips, they left out lofty, rude, and perverted. They were, usually, the ugliest of the vampires, but Elizabeth had seen a few rarities where the Nosferatu were almost as beautiful of Daeva.

Finally came the Ventrue, they were vampire royalty, the heads of the aristocracy. They were always regal and commanding, considering all other vampires servants to their will. Elizabeth had never even heard of the Ventrue before finding this book in the study. She smiled, a match between and Ventrue and the Nosferatu would be fun to watch as both hated the others guts. Elizabeth buried herself in the book, reading up on how vampires heal, what can kill them, and how many levels of skill each clan had. Before she knew it Walter's voice sounded over the loud speaker.

"Sir Elizabeth," he said, "We are making our final approach on Washington. There is a motorcade waiting to take you to our embassy. From there we will wait for the cover of darkness to be escorted to the White House and confer with their president."

"Thank you Walter," Elizabeth replied over the intercom. She put her seat back up and relaxed as the jet began it's slow decent back to earth. The tires of the plane touched down and Elizabeth stood, beckoning her guards. Six men from the U.S. secret service carried Alucard's coffin to a car with the British flag on it. As soon as Elizabeth and her guards were inside the motorcade drove off. Elizabeth stared out of the window of the night, a cloud cover coming over what little sun was left. Elizabeth sighed, it was going to be a long week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth had nothing to do but wait, she cleaned her pistols twice and paced around the room. She needed something to do or she was going to go mad. A pair of arms encircled her from behind, the cold, dead chill creeping through her.

"Lack of occupation master?" Alucard drawled comically. Elizabeth put her hand over his and quickly lit it on fire.

"Touch me again and I'll immolate you," Elizabeth said as Alucard doused his hand in his coat. Elizabeth walked away from him. "Eat, then we're going to see their President. I want to get back to England as soon as possible." Alucard said nothing, he just walked back to his inner room and took the blood packets, downing them quickly, he sighed, it was never as good as fresh blood. Alucard put on his hat and coat before walking out to Elizabeth. No words were said, they just walked out to the car and sat down. "Drive," Elizabeth ordered. The motorcade revved up and pulled out of the embassy in darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth was let through security with a great amount of difficulty. As someone always ready for an attack she carried a vast array of pistols, as did her guards, all were naturally for killing vampires. The guard through it was a joke.

"You're not getting through here with that kind of weaponry," the guard said. Elizabeth's eye twitched, just like her mother's eye had twitched when she was frustrated.

"Listen," Elizabeth said, "You people called us. If everyone in the building is alive they will suffer no harm from us. Now let me pass."

"I cannot do that," the guard repeated, "You'll have to leave your weapons here, I don't care what anyone says, there are no vampires and you guys are just a bunch of maniacs, epically you." He pointed at Elizabeth. "Now I'll have to ask you to…" Alucard surged forward and caught the man by the throat and held him up in the air, cutting off his air supply. As Alucard did that secret service all took out their guns and pointed them at Alucard.

"You insulted my master," Alucard growled. The three Hellsing guards moved their hands to their weapons, if things got out of control they would have to get Elizabeth out quickly. Alucard tightened his grip. "Apologize."

"Put the man down and put your hands in the air!" A man yelled, cocking his rifle.

"That won't hurt him," Elizabeth said, walking forward, "He's a vampire."

"Bullshit," the man in the air said, Alucard tightened his grip some more. Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh well," she said, "To bad, Alucard when you're done killing him I'll be in the car." Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked out the front door. A pair of hands grabbed her before she cleared it and she felt the cold steel of a pistol next to her neck.

"Let him go!" A man shouted. Elizabeth sighed. "Let him go or I'll kill her." Walter looped his wire around the man's throat.

"If you pull the trigger," he said calmly, "I'll will kill you, and then I will find your family and kill them." The man held his gun up and Elizabeth broke his wrist.

"We're leaving," Elizabeth said, "Alucard, break his jaw and meet me outside."

"With pleasure," Alucard said, "Though I would just as soon kill him."

"Leave him alive," she repeated, "We don't want any ghoul infestations, it wouldn't match the décor." While all this had been taken place in the lobby everyone who had been there that was not armed had deserted it. Elizabeth was almost out of the door.

"Sir Hellsing," a voice called. Elizabeth turned, the president was walking towards her. "Sir Hellsing, wait!" Alucard deposited the whimpering man in a corner and stood behind Elizabeth.

"What?" Elizabeth said, she was in no mood whatsoever for formal courtesy. "I have no more business here."

"Sir Hellsing," the president stopped for a moment, "You're a girl."

"Excellent observation Mr. President," Elizabeth said, "Now, what do you want, I have no time for those who insult my men and, through them, me. It was you who called us here and then denied us entry, if we were in England I would never have a meeting with you again of this disrespect…"

"Please," The President interjected. "My men did not mean to insult you, they are…overzealous."

"We do not restrict you brining arms into my presence," Elizabeth said, "I will keep my weapons with me or we will not negotiate, as for our formality, it is gone." Elizabeth looked him right in the eye. "My team will be setting up an anti-vampire unit here, I was going to ask for your cooperation, but now I am merely informing you that they will be recruiting your people. So, have a nice night Mr. President." Elizabeth turned on her heel, her coat billowing our behind her. Walter and Alucard followed her, leaving the President in her wake, shocked. The three got in the car and it took off.

"Walter," Elizabeth said, "I'm going after those vampire's tonight, take us downtown." Walter turned and followed his directions to an old section of town. Once they were there Elizabeth sensed that they were close. "Alucard, lets have some fun." Elizabeth removed her pistols, as did Alucard, these vampires were keeping a low profile. They stalked through the old abandoned buildings, there was blood everywhere.

"Messy eaters," Alucard commented, "I hate messy eaters, it's not polite." Elizabeth sighed.

"You are not amusing," she said as they passed a pile of entrails, "Eww."

"Come on," Alucard said, "They're not here." The two walked out through the back door into an alley, their pistols at the ready. Elizabeth's boots clunked in time with Alucard's as they checked doorways and crates for vampires or ghouls. "Everything is quiet." Elizabeth stepped on something at a snap was heard, the next thing she knew she had fallen into a hole, Elizabeth let out a yelp as darkness covered her. Alucard blended in with the shadows as Elizabeth found the bars surrounded her.

"Got you, you damned whore!" A voice called out. A head and torso leaned over the pit. "Now I can kill you and more on to the others, you guys are better at hiding then I thought."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked. "Let me out of here at once, you mongrel."

"Oh, a lady now are we?" The man asked. "It seems I have captured a Ventrue, this is my lucky day. Anyway, you're not getting out of there anytime soon," he walked over to a building and pulled a lever, the cage began to rise. "Those bars are pure silver and blessed with holy water."

"Let me out of here," Elizabeth said, tugging at the bars, "Do it or I'll hunt you down." The guy smiled, he was little older then Elizabeth herself.

"Hm," the boy said, staring at her with ice blue eyes. He had a thick head of dark black hair and his eyes were a piercing blue, he was tall and lanky, but ripped. "Though from your appearance you look more like a Daeva. Oh well, you're still damned to hell for eternity." Elizabeth sighed, she pulled off her glove, waved her bare hand in front of him, and placed it on the bars.

"You have now threatened a Lord of England," Elizabeth said, "I shall see it that the queen has your head if you do not release me from this cage."

"A Lord," the boy said, "You don't look like a Lord to me." Elizabeth's eye twitched, she was getting annoyed.

"That's it," she said, Elizabeth put her glove back on and ppt her hands together in concentration. She focused on her inner flame and let in consume her, focusing on heat rather then flame, but still had some for show. The cage melted around her and sank o the ground. Elizabeth took out her pistol and pointed it at the mans head. "Now, who are you and why are you here?" The boy still stood in shock, then looked at something over her shoulder.

"Look out!" He cried, taking a blessed shotgun from his back and firing it. Elizabeth spun and brought her gun to the ready, looking at a headless Alucard.

"Oh dear," Elizabeth said, "He's going to be pissed at you."

"No vampire can come back without his head," the boy said. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Don't kill him," she commanded. The boy looked confused until he felt cold steel at the back of his neck in the shape of a gun barrel.

"He took my head," a voice drawled, "Should I not return the favor?" The boy turned.

"Hey," he said, "No one can come back from that."

"My boy," Alucard said, "I am no normal vampire. Now, answer my master's question."

"My name is James," the boys answered, "I'm here to kill abominations like youselves."

"For the last fucking time," Elizabeth said, "I'm not a vampire. Look, no fangs." She smiled broadly and showed that in fact she was human. "Alucard, left shoulder." Elizabeth pointed his pistol and shot through Alucard to hit the ghoul behind him in the head.

"You are aware that hurts?" Alucard asked.

"Just shut up and kill them," Elizabeth replied, "You're dead, it doesn't really matter." Elizabeth fired off her pistols at an alarming rate, hitting a ghoul every time. "They're hiding behind ghouls." Elizabeth commented dryly.

"With pleasure," Alucard said, he turned into the massive hellhound and charged the army of attacking ghouls. They were all dead within moments, leaving seven vampires before them. Elizabeth took out her spare pistol and emptied a shot in each ones head/heart, destroying them instantly. James just watched the two work in their cold and efficient manner. Soon all of them were destroyed and Elizabeth put her pistol back under her coat.

"You'd think seven Gangrel would show more grit," Elizabeth commented, "Though I surprised they came into the city, they usually stay to the wood."

"Food probably became scarce," Alucard said, "Gengrel will not feed on ghouls."

"Who the hell are you people?" James asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "We're Hellsing."

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	9. American 2

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own Hellsing)_

Elizabeth smiled as they rode back, James looked out on the window, she had his hands cuffed together.

"I still don't see why I'm cuffed," James said as Alucard held a gun on him from the front seat. "I haven't done anything."

"Except fire on a Hellsing operative, intent to kill Sir Hellsing, Imprison Sir Hellsing and threaten her life," Walter said, "And just so you know, Sir Hellsing's mercy is the only reason you are not dead." James looked at Elizabeth and she smiled at him.

"He's American," Elizabeth said, "He doesn't know any better."

"Hey!" James said, tilting towards her. Alucard cocked Jackal.

"Sit still," he growled, "You have threatened my master and taken one of my heads off. I really don't like having my head cut off." James' eyes widened and he immediately shut up.

"While we are on the subject of Master James," Walter inquired, "Why are you keeping his company?"

"He could be a good operative," Elizabeth said, "If trained. So, let us train him, he could be a valuable asset to our team here in America, he knows how Americans talk and the layout of the country. So we will take him back to Hellsing and train him, then we can deploy him to America as one of our operatives."

"And if I don't fucking want to go?" James turned towards the Iron Maiden reincarnate.

"Alucard," Elizabeth said, "Shoot him." James suddenly linked his hands around Elizabeth's throat and let the chain cut into her throat. She yelped as James pulled her into his lap and Elizabeth turned into a human shield. Alucard lowered his pistol.

"Stop the car," James ordered.

"Walter drive on," Elizabeth said.

"Stop the car!" James yelled again, tightening his grip. Elizabeth gasped for a moment and relaxed, her hand wandering seductively over James' thigh, feeling for the fire-extinguisher in the secret door compartment. James' eyes widened as her hand wound up his thigh sensuously, he suddenly noticed the sharp scent of her hair, and he liked it. James pulled Elizabeth back to him and she leaned, obliging to the chain at her trachea. James smelled her hair and put his leg over hers, she was hot for him, literally. Elizabeth's hair began to morph into fire and her hand on his thigh transferred some fire to his pants. James yelled and released Elizabeth, Alucard's gun was on him in a moment and Elizabeth extinguished the flames with her personal extinguisher.

"What the hell!" James shouted, "How the hell did you do that?" Elizabeth smiled, a leer that made even Alucard proud.

"I am elemental," Elizabeth said, taking out a cigarette. "I can control and manipulate the elements to my will." Elizabeth raised her left thumb and lit her cigarette with a spurt of flame. "Touch me again, and I'll kill you." James swallowed and eyed Alucard.

"Just get the creepy guy with the gun off me and I'm yours," he said. Elizabeth nodded at Alucard and he sighed.

"You take all the fun out of my life," Alucard replied.

"Aren't you already dead?" Elizabeth replied smartly.

"Smart Ass," Alucard replied.

"Corpse."

"Human."

"That was low."

"Screw you."

"Ew."

"Gutter mind."

"Pervert."

"Are they always like this?" James asked as the two continued throwing insults.

"Pretty much," Walter replied, "Uh-oh." Walter stopped the car to see two people battling a vampire. "Alucard." Alucard sighed, bored, and shot his jackal out of the window. The two, who were actually vampires themselves, turned and smiled, and got in. A woman with strawberry blond hair gasped as she looked at Elizabeth.

"You are the spitting image of your mother," Seras said as she slid in the limo. "Pip, you have to see this." Pip, the old Ausie, slid in and smiled.

"Allo Miss Elizabeth," Pip said, smiling, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Elizabeth smiled and noticed something about Pip.

"Are you a vampire?" Elizabeth asked. Seras smiled.

"One of the few things Millennium was good for," Seras said, "A way to make a true vampire without virginity." Alucard turned and looked at Pip.

"Fuck," He said, "You two are both immortal?" They nodded. "Walter, I'm going to need some very strong blood wine when dealing with this Draculina." Seras blushed as her masters name for her, she still did not like being called his "bride" like all his other victims were.

"Paws off mate," Pip said, wrapping his arm around Seras.

"Back to the embassy Walter." Elizabeth said. Walter stepped lightly on the gas and they took off through the streets of DC.

"You know," James said, "Coud could uncuff me, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Elizabeth gave him a look.

"You've threatened my life two times in the past hour," she said, "If we were in Britain I would have you shot into a thousand pieces and then have your ashes spred over the river so that no one could find them."

"I am aroused Sir Hellsing," Alucard said, "I had no idea such violence existed in your lean form." Elizabeth gave him a look and set his hair on fire. "Must you always burn me?"

"When I'm annoyed," Elizabeth replied. "Walter, step on it, I want to get some sleep before smoothing things over with the President tomorrow."

"You've seen the President?" James asked.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, "Briefly, his guards did not appreciate some of our weapons on the White House Premises. I must say they all are very rude."

"I still wish could had let me kill the one who held a gun to your head," Alucard said, "I could have killed all those guards before he even pulled the trigger."

"I know," Elizabeth said, "But it's better you didn't, we need relations with the Americans if we want to keep our left flank secure."

BACK AT THE EMBASSY

James stared around in wonder. There were several beds in the embassy and a large black coffin that everyone skirted like it held death. (Well, it's Alucard's coffin so it's much the same thing.) A two person coffin was now being hauled in by the two Elizabeth had picked up on the way back, who seemed to be mates.

"You even share a coffin," Alucard commented. "Love is for the weak." Pip glared at Alucard and pulled Seras and their coffin into another room. It would be dawn soon and he wanted time with Seras before they sealed in for the flight back to Britin.

"Has the President called yet?" Elizabeth asked the secretary.

"Yes," the agent replied, "He wants to smooth things over at seven the day after tomorrow morning over breakfast."

"Oh Lord," Elizabeth said, "They better have some proper food, I cannot take much more of the American stuff." James sighed as the cuffs were taken off and he followed Elizabeth to the library. "How come you're following me like a lost puppy?"

"I don't know where I am," James replied.

"Walter could you please bring in some tea for myself and Master James?" Elizabeth said over the intercom, "Thank you." She sat and faced the fire, James took after her. She stared into the fire for many minutes, still sorting out the changes in her life, and how quickly she'd adapted to the life of a knight. "So," she finally said, "How'd a dumb kid like you end up hunting vampires?" It was strange for Elizabeth to call him "kid" as she herself was several years younger then James.

"My father was killed by one," James answered, "Before he died he left me this." He held up a silver crucifix. It was a plain and simple one on a leather strap. "He told me I'd know what to do, the next day a vampire attacked me and I drove a stake though it. I was sixteen. There's my story. Now tell me…how did some shit-lucked kid like you end up being a knight and fighting vampires next to a true one?"

"Alucard?" Elizabeth asked. James nodded. "Spell his name backwards." James thought for a moment.

"That's Dracula?" James asked. Walter brought in the tea and faded into the background. "Didn't your ancestor Van Hellsing kill him?"

"Alucard cannot be killed," Elizabeth said, "Well, he can, but it's almost impossible. My ancestor imprisoned him and withheld all sources of nourishment, he dried up in a few weeks. Now blood can only resurrect him from that state. As for the knight, my mother was murdered by my brother, he wanted control of the organization. I sought Alcuard for help on my mothers orders and he killed Luke. I've been fighting vampires since I was eleven, my gifts granted me a certain, immunity, to some of their more primal attacks."

"Geeze," James said, "And I thought I had a rough life."

"There is always someone worse off," Elizabeth said. James looked at the melancholy girl.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To train…"

"Stop lying." Elizabeth did not want to say why she had really brought him, any female could see that he was gorgeous. "I just want to truth."

"To train you to fight against vampires." Elizabeth said. "It's obvious you come from a line of hunters, but you lack guidance and training. That is something I can give you."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Then you'll die when you meet the right vampire and you're life will be in vain. Not only will you die, but any who are close to you will and you will live life alone because of your fate. I can help you escape from that, for a time. If you are working with, not for, Hellsing then I can offer protection to those you care about and they shall never have to see what you do for a living." James thought for a moment, this kid was more mature than he was. He really needed to relax and think.

"I need to get out of here," James said, "I've only been here five minutes and I need a vacation. Come on."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"How long has it been since you've been to a party?"

"Um…" Elizabeth had barely been off the grounds of her mansion except on missions. She scuffed her shoe into the carpet and felt her cheeks burn. "I've never been to a party."

"WHAT? How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Elizabeth answered. "I was kept in seclusion from most of the world because of my…gifts."

"That explains the look," James said, "You like like you're going to a funeral."

"My mother was murdered almost two days ago." James froze.

"Well, don't I feel like the fucking asshole. That's it, we're getting your mind off this." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the hall.

"Who said I needed a distraction?" Elizabeth took her arm of out James' and stood firm. "I've only been a knight for two days."

"I do," James said, "You've seventeen, you should be enjoying life, not drowning in it." He looked at her, she was a little scared, but she was never going to let him know that.

"Some of us do not have the luxury," Elizabeth replied. "I have responsibilities to attend to."

"Come on," James said, he took her hand in his. Elizabeth fought down a furious blush as the warmth of his touch. "It'll be fun." Elizabeth felt the former blush fade, a fun day in her life had been a day off (which consisted of target practice and sparring) or a mission. She sighed. James looked at her hopefully.

"All right," Elizabeth said, "Just let me change and we'll sneak out of here."

"You, my girl," James said, throwing his arm around her, "Are about to learn how to party. It's about two o'clock, and the parties are just getting started."

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	10. They what?

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own Hellsing)_

Walter walked into the library carrying another tray of tea and pastries that Elizabeth had asked for. She was still trying to convince him to come home to England with them to train. He opened the library door silently and saw no one in the library. He set the tray down and looked up, the window was open. He walked over to it and closed it, then thought. The ground was only a few feet and Elizabeth had been trained to survive high drops with breaking any bones.

"Alucard," Walter called, "Alucard get over here!" Alcuard phased through the wall, still dressed in his red coat, and peered at Walter.

"What is it?"

"It appears that Sir Elizabeth and Master James have, well, flown the coupe."

"What?"

"I believe that they…snuck out the window." Alucard turned and walked back through the wall, there was no way he was going to let Elizabeth sneak away with that American fucker.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	11. Americans Know how to party

_Hey peep's I'm back._

_Yeah, sorry it took so long to update._

_Nywho…_

_Read on my fello fans. (I do not own Hellsing)_

Elizabeth clung to the back of a motorcycle and had her arms wrapped around James' waist. She smiled into her helmet and clung closer as he sped up. James stopped the bike and got off. This was the hottest club in DC.

"Let me handle this," he said, taking her hand. He led her up and through the crowd, right up to the bouncer. "Hey man, what's up." The bouncer said nothing, James appeared confused. "Why's the gate closed?"

"VIP night," the guy sad, "Don't get in without ID." James showed him his license. "Not that kind of ID man, back of the line." Elizabeth smiled and stepped in front of James. She slipped a hundred in the fold of her passport and flashed it to the thug. She smiled and canted her leg foreword, revealing the slit in her skirt. Elizabeth smiled sweetly as the guy looked from her legs, to her chest, to the hundred in the passport. He took it and unclipped the gate.

"Thank you love," Elizabeth said, slipping her heritage into her voice, "I apologize if my bodyguard was overzealous. He's like that a lot."

"I can see why," the guy said, eyeing her ass as she walked by. Elizabeth slipped James's hand on her hip and they walked into the club.

"How'd you do that? James asked. "I haven't seen a diversion that smooth since, well, never." Elizabeth smiled.

"It helps to be hot." She slipped off her jacket and James's jaw dropped. Elizabeth had shunned her leather jacket and showed a very revealing outfit beneath. She was wearing black combat boots that came up to just blow her knees and a short black skirt with a slit up the sides so she could walk. Her hair was tied up in a half-ponytail and trailed down in front of her face, accepting her black leather halter top that was backless except for a few strips of cloth covering the scarless back. Elizabeth also wore a black velvet chocker with a silver cross hanging on her chest. Elizabeth also wore several knifes (hidden in her boots) and guns (hidden under she skirt) with her just in case. The club was dark, she could almost blend in with the shadows if she wanted to. All around were college students and drop-outs with beers and a few drug users, but everyone was dancing. Elizabeth smiled.

"You Americans know how to party," Elizabeth said. James smiled and asked.

"Ready to dance?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, unable to yell over the pounding rock. Elizabeth felt awkward but looked around her. Girls were grinding with guys, shoving their hips together in carnal delight. James stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt his hips against hers and fought instinct to punch him.

"Hey James," someone called, "New girl?" James nodded and leaned down to yell in Elizabeth's ear.

"Just relax," he said, "Lean against me and relax, let the music move you." Elizabeth relaxed for a moment, standing completely still and listening, the pounding base striking something primal and wonderful in her blood. Her hips began to moves and her knees relaxed. She leaned back against his chest and let him lead her as she was taught the art of freak dancing. Her arm linked around his neck and he nuzzled her neck with his nose. She felt something glide across her neck and realized that it was his tongue. Elizabeth had never felt something so carnal, but yet so exotic and intoxicating.

Elizabeth began to breathe hard as the tempo increased and she felt and odd feeling in her stomach. Elizabeth felt so right dancing with James, like she belonged in his arms. James could hardly believe that state of arousal that Elizabeth could provoke in him in so short a time, sometimes it took all the brain power he could muster to keep his mind off of her and of another one of his organs. He was having a difficult time. Elizabeth, for someone without ever dancing before, could really dance. She threw her hips from side to side and could grind with the best of them. The two were dancing the night away and becoming more intoxicated with each other.

Alucard stalked through the nightclub, a smile appeared on his face. He was dressed in slacks and his shirt, having ditched his coat and hat at the door. The club was little more then a warehouse with decorations, no light would get in. He blended in with most of the nightlife here, but he liked clubs where people did more then have drinks. Then he saw the dance floor and almost gasped, things had changed so much since he had last left Hellsing. Kids (Alucard's perspective here) were dancing like he had danced with his brides, only they were clothed. Alucard used his vision to locate Elizabeth, she was dancing with James, it was obvious that she had not been out much. Though Alucard had to admit, she was rather attractive in a skirt and top then her suit.

Alucard stalked through the crowd and several girls tried to dance with him, then with each other to try to lure him to them. Alucard smiled, but he kept moving, Elizabeth was his goal.

Elizabeth relaxed into James and danced with him like there was no tomorrow. In truth Elizabeth doubted that she would ever be allowed out of the mansion again except for missions. She suddenly stumbled backwards and fell into a very wiry, muscular chest. A pair of white clad arms and red gloves locked around her waist. She looked down and saw the Hellsing emblem on the glove, when she craned her head she saw Alucard behind her. It took another moment for her to realize that she was still dancing, except she was now dancing with a man who had been dead for almost five hundred years and was now holding her by the hips.

"It seems you have gotten quite good at this Elizabeth," he said, "Now lets see if you can really dance." (OK people, I'm going to make Alucard a breakdancer, I've always wanted to do this and I think it will be hilarious to ever see.) Alucard moved away from her and began to dance, and he could really move. (I suck as break dancing so I won't embarrass myself with trying to write it. Just picture Alcuard doing moves from "You Got Served" **horrible movie but cool dance sequences** and insert here.) A few Asian guys came over and challenged him, but Alucard won by a long shot.

Alucard could really dance, he began doing (for all purposes hilarious) old school break dancing. People began chanting "go white guy" and Elizabeth just stood there stunned. Alucard was spinning around on his head and dancing like no one else there. Then he started doing a step where he moved like liquid (what I like to call, "hey mom, I'm from Jupiter") She had to hand it to him, he could dance. Alucard then reached over and pulled Elizabeth out and began dancing with her. Elizabeth had no clue what she was doing, but Alucard and her ended up dancing to a hip hop song and many people yelled that they were going against the space time continuum, white people were not supposed to be good at hip hop. Alucard and Elizabeth danced for a few more minutes before Alucard pulled them off the floor and ordered a round of drinks.

"I did not know you knew how to dance," Elizabeth said, drinking her beer. She may have looked like a light-weight, but she could drink when she had to. "I didn't know I could dance like that."

"Neither did I," Alucard laughed, he actually laughed. Elizabeth froze in her tracks and stared at him. Alucard stopped laughing and stared at her, James came up and put his arm around Elizabeth.

"Hey is this creep bothering you?" He had not noticed that the man in front of him was Alucard. "Need me to kick his ass?"

"I doubt you could, what was the phrase, "kick my ass" Master James," Alucard replied. "Also, if you ever endanger Miss Elizabeth as such again, I'll kill you."

"What do you mean?" James asked, "She's not in any…" **BANG** Alucard had already drawn and fired his pistol, a FREAK dropped to the ground and disappreard in a cloud of dust, two swords were left on the floor. Some people screamed and ducked, but the gun was away so fast that most people just thought one of the massive speakers had blown out. (And I have heard such a speaker blow out and mistaken it for firearm discharge.) Alucard leered as he looked back at James.

"You were saying?" Alucard asked. James said nothing. Suddenly two more Freaks appeared, then three, then four. Alucard drew both his guns, reservations to the wind and began firing. James stood helplessly, he had no weapon. Elizabeth kicked her leg up and pulled a gun out of the leg holster below her skirt before pulling her silver knife from it's hilt in her boot. She threw the knife into the heart of one FREAK and fired three shorts as three FREAKS disappeared into dust. The crowd was not fooled this time. People began to stampede out of the warehouse and flooded, screaming, into the street. Alucard grabbed Elizabeth, who grabbed James, and hauled her with her baggage to the side. He punched through the brick wall and pulled the two out into the alley. The three climbed a fire escape and stood on the roof. It was about four in the morning and dawn would come within an hour to the city. Alucard breathed in deeply and glared at James.

Elizabeth shivered, cold without her coat, and raised her hand. She focused on her powers and lit her hand on fire, glad for it's glowing warmth. Police cars roared below and she clenched her first, the flame going out like a light, they could not been seen. The cold soon returned and she began shivering again. Alucard fetched his coat from where he'd left it on the roof and set it over her shoulders. Elizabeth looked at Alucard, surprised by his kindness form a vampire who'd sworn to kill her. Alucard stood.

"Back to Headquarters," Alucard said, "Walter is worried sick."

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Just review, flames welcome. Especially since it's really cold where I am right now.**

**I'll update soon, I promise.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	12. Back to England and Teen Troubles

_**Hey **_

_**I'm back, sorry it took so long.**_

_**Nywho.**_

_**Read on my fellow fans…**_

_**(I don't own Hellsing and I never will**)_

"_Talking"_

'_Thoughts'_

_**One with the fic…**_

Alucard led James and Elizabeth (very subdued) back to the embassy headquarters. She knew that she would be punished for her actions, heads of society were not allowed such risks. Alucard led them right in the front door and into the study. Walter brought tea and set it on the table.

"Here you are, Sir Hellsing," he said, tucking his tray under his arm and stalking quickly out of the room. Elizabeth looked at her tea and felt a little sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong?" James said. "It's not like he can do anything to you."

"Wa lter was all I had growing up," Elizabeth said, "He's disappointed."

"So?"

"You would not understand," Elizabeth replied. She stood and walked over to the fire. "You do not know anything. We will be leaving in the morning. You are dismissed." James stood, he had no idea where to go. "Walter will show you to your rooms, again." James turned as Walter appeared silently in the room. He was led out to his rooms where he stayed the night. The next morning the skies were gray and stormy along with Elizabeth. They got into a black car and pulled up to the White House, this time they were admitted without any searches. Elizabeth waited for about two minutes before the President invited her to sit, James followed her lead.

"Good Morning Sir Hellsing," the President said, "I trust your night was uneventful."

"Your trust is highly misplaced Mr. President," Elizabeth replied. "I will not beat around the bush, we had a raid last night at a night club and killed several freaks. You have a bad infestation in your own city and it must be controlled."

"Vampires are a recent development," the President said, pouring some coffee and offering tea to Elizabeth. She took some and selected a crumpet and lemon cake with the tongs provided.

"Vampires have been around since the times when the Native American's reigned," Elizabeth said, "You had mostly Gangrel, a beastly race of Vampires, who were revered by Native American tribes and honored. Then some more types moved in and they have evolved into the other races, Daeva in particular. I am going to place an Agency here, independent of Hellsing, to combat this problem. We do not know who is behind this, it could just be the American way of life and their preoccupation with being all powerful, but we will get to the bottom of it." Elizabeth sipped her tea and James drank his coffee remaining completely silent as any bodyguard normally would. "Also, This is James Keating, he will be accompanying me back to England for further training. After such he will be re-deployed into the American Agency until the branch is ready to stand on it's own." Elizabeth finished her crumpet and sipped down the last of her tea. "I thank you for your time, Mr. President." She stood and he stood quickly.

"That you for coming Sir Hellsing," he replied, shaking her hand. "May I ask you a personal question?" Elizabeth nodded. "How old are you? Twenty-five, twenty-seven?" Elizabeth's eye twitched.

"Seventeen," Elizabeth replied, "Good day Mr. President." Elizabeth turned on her heel, her red hair flipping around just as a crash of thunder sounded through the room. She strode out of the White House and got into her car, a motorcade led her to the airstrip and she boarded her private Jett back to England. Elizabeth cracked open her book and began reading as James stared out of the window.

"Why did you treat the President like that?" James asked suddenly. Elizabeth looked up from her book, clearly annoyed.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like he was a little kid playing with toys," James replied, "Like he didn't know what he was doing."

"He doesn't," Elizabeth replied, "And neither do you. Vampires are among the cruelest, vilest, ruthless, and most bloodthirsty creatures on the planet. While they are vile they are also some of the most noble, Alucard has proved that over the centuries. Now, please leave me in peace or I shall throw you in the back with his coffin."

It was a very quiet ride back to Hellsing. Elizabeth was realizing just how much she had changed in only three or four days, she could not even remember what he life was like before her knighthood. She sighed, she had to pick out a dress when she got back, her first Priority had to be the queens ball. They reentered Hellsing manor and after a while Elizabeth summoned Walter, she was thoroughly embarrassed. It had been almost four hours and she was still indecisive.

"Walter," she asked, "Will you help me?" Walter smiled at the young girl who he had raised as a daughter, he put his hand on her shoulder as he picked a dress from the rack.

"This one," Walter said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "It is perfect."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said with the smile, "Now what the fuck am I going to do with my hair?" Walter smiled and laughed.

'Well,' he thought to himself, 'What can I expect from a 17-year-old tomboy with no father and what little of a mother she knew? In speaking of that, what _are_ we going to do with her hair? Hm…'

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I love criticism.**

**Flames are welcome, just review.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	13. The Ball

_**Hey **_

_**I'm back, sorry it took so long.**_

_**Nywho.**_

_**Read on my fellow fans…**_

_**(I don't own Hellsing and I never will**)_

_**One with the fic…**_

Alucard waited outside Hellsing Manor with a long motorcade. Elizabeth would have to travel with extra protection because of the formality of the affair, Freak assassins were almost bound to be there. James stood with him, wrapped in a heavy coat, waiting for the other half of their party.

"It's fucking freezing," James said. "Where the hell is she?"

"Miss Elizabeth will be along shortly," Walter said, "If memory serves and it is a hard to get her into a dress as her mother, this will be a new record."

"Integra hated wearing dresses," Alucard elaborated to James, "So does Elizabeth, they're much more of the kind of people who wear armor and guns then a dress." Suddenly the doors opened and several guards walked out, taking their positions in the motorcade, then Elizabeth walked out. She was wearing a long black cape that hid her hair and dress.

"My lady," James said. In his few days in England he had learned many of the customs, such ass how to address Elizabeth in a formal setting and many of the other high ranking officials he would be seeing tonight. He opened the door for her and she got in, ducking low so that her hood would not be swept off as she did. James entered and Alucard got in the other side of the limo.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said as she took down her hood. The lighting in the limo was dark so that even Alucard could not see her face.

"It is our pleasure," Alucard said, "There is _nothing_ more then I enjoy to have a night out with brainless people who talk nothing of money and relationships."

"This is a ball in my honor," Elizabeth said, "But I am afraid that I must agree with you, Alucard, I have no wish to spend the evening filling a dance card with brainless squires." Elizabeth looked out the window as the palace neared, the motorcades left the limos as they entered the gates and thousands of people got out. Foreign ambassadors, Princes, Kind and Queens, Knights, Duke, Lords, members of Parliament, Military leaders, all of advanced society. Elizabeth sighed. "This is not going to be an enjoyable evening."

Walter got out of the car first and opened the door, offering his hand to Elizabeth. James and Alucard, as her bodyguards, walked in front of her and entered the palace before hand, skipping the Grand Staircase that all were announced from. James squirmed in his tux as dignitary after dignitary walked past him, eyeing him like scum on their shoes.

"Relax," Walter whispered, "They know you are and outsider because you are not relaxed, now just let your shoulders fall and stand up straight." James complied and did feel more comfortable. "Good, now just stand like this for the next four hours and you're good." James sighed and looked back up the stair, Elizabeth was the next one to come down.

"Sir Elizabeth Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing!" The adjutant called out. James and Alucard both looked up the staircase and stopped breathing (in a sense for Alucard since he doesn't have to breathe).

Elizabeth was wearing a stunning red dress. The dress was haltered with a very tight top until the skirt. The skirt flared out in Princess seams and trailed slightly on the ground. Her arms were covered in black arm gloves that brought out her long, slim hands and wrists. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face and curled, held on top on her head by invisible combs that made her hair look like it was held up by magic. She seemed to float down the staircase and the photographers were all over her in a moment, shouting out for the name of her designer and hair stylist. Elizabeth just smiled at them and kept walking, but they stood right in front of her and kept flashing away. She looked over at her three companions and they got the message.

"Excuse me," Alucard said, he offered Elizabeth his arm and led her to the side, where James took over and escorted her onto the floor. There Elizabeth patted his arm.

"You might want to bail," Elizabeth said, "This is going to be awkward if I'm seen on your arm." Elizabeth slipped her arm out of James and walked on alolne, James saw that Elizabeth was wearing a corset dress, and it really brought out her figure. He could not help but let his eyes wander over her frame as she glided across the floor. He loved the back of her dress, or lack there of until her waist. James turned around to see only Walter standing there with the other guards.

"Where's Alucard?" James asked.

"He is watching over Miss Elizabeth," Walter answered, "I doubt we will see him again tonight." James just nodded, used to strange occurances by now. He saw Elizabeth walk up to a group of people with the confidence of a woman born into the life of a diplomat and began a conversation. Alucard was spotted, walking on the cline above her and quickly dropped down when James signaled him. Alucard then proceeded to disappear in the crowd. The queen entered and took her place, then the talk resumed.

Elizabeth could take little more of this. Rich damsels chatted with her about dresses and courtships, she felt like she'd been sent back into medieval times.

"We must find someone for you," Lady Devenport, the richest of most minor Ladies, said, "I cannot believe that you have gone unnoticed for so long with such beauty."

"I assure you," Elizabeth said, politely through her teeth, "I have no need for a relationship, I am far to busy. No man would have the patience."

"Pish posh," Duchess Formé replied, "There are plenty of young men out there looking for just the girl like you." Elizabeth wished she were a thousand miles away killing something.

"Very amusing," Alucard's voice sounded in her head, "Strange that you're killing them all so quickly."

"Get out," Elizabeth sighed through her mind while carrying on her conversation, "I don't need the added distraction." Alucard laughed and withdrew as Lord John, heir to Sir Benjamen, approached.

"Might I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand. John had been a good friend a few days ago, they were planning to go to America in the next month, but things had changed so quickly.

"You may," Elizabeth replied to the giggling to the gaggle of damsels behind her. James escorted her to the floor and placed his hand on her back. Elizabeth was glad she did not have to adjust his hand, it was high enough on her back to avoid any thought of infringement. The waltz began to play and Elizabeth ignored the glances from many girls around her. John was very handsome and a good match, but Elizabeth knew that none of the knights would permit their sons to marry her until they were knighted in coming years. Elizabeth also knew that, according to the strict English Law that knights adhered to, she would have to forfeit her titles to her husband. The Hellsing Organization had been kept in her family for generations, she could never allow it to fall into the hands of another family. Elizabeth already knew her fate, she would have to become pregnant outside of a marriage and raise her child on her own. It was a sad fate, but she would do what she had to protect her country and her people. The Waltz ended and another boy came up to take her hand. Elizabeth sighed and began a complicated English folk dance, wishing that she could be far away.

Alucard watch boy after insignificant boy take Elizabeth's hand and spin her around the room. He leered at each one every time their back was turned. He took a glass of wine from a wandering waiter and drank it in a single gulp. These people around him made him want to rampage and drink the blood of every boy under twenty one in the room. He took another glass only to get it gently removed by Walter.

"Careful Alucard," he warned, "We do not wish to make a scene."

"What makes you think that I would do such a thing?" Alucard asked.

"Nothing," Walter said, "I just know what happens when you get drunk." The two stood in silence for two more dances and two more pests clutched Elizabeth close while trying to avoid stepping on her toes. Alucard's nerves were close to their breaking point.

"Why do I have the sudden urge to take every boy under twenty-one and rend him to nothing less then a bloody pulp before draining the blood from his veins?" Alucard asked matter-of-factly. Walter smirked.

"Because," Walter said, coughing to cover his snicker, "You are attracted to Miss Elizabeth."

**BWA HA HA! Evil cliffie.**

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I love criticism.**

**Flames are welcome, just review.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	14. Dancing

_**Hey **_

_**I'm back.**_

_**Read on my fellow fans…**_

_**(I don't own Hellsing and I never will**)_

_**One with the fic…**_

"What?" Alucard asked.

"You are attracted to Miss Elizabeth," Walter replied, "As much as you hate her you are beginning to realize that Integra's death was not her doing. My only fear is that you may begin to mistake her for Integrea, Elizabeth is so much like her mother…"

"Not so," Alucard replied. "Integra was much less about being in the front lines, she was all about strategy. Elizbaeth is more of a tactical fighter. Also Integra lacked the ability to produce fire and the other elements."

"Quite so," Walter said. The dance that had been going on ended and Elizabeth pryed the boy off of her. "Now, go ask Elizabeth to dance."

"What?" Alucard said.

"You are beginning to sound…how does Master James put it...like a scratched CD!" Walter said. "Just go over there and ask the girl for a bloody dance!" Alucard thought for a moment and saw four guys swarm in to get her hand and Elizabeth tried to flee to the drink stand. Alucard discreetly walked to the shadows and took a portal to the other side of the room.

Elizabeth was practically running from the guys following her when she bumped into a black tuxedo and white gloves. She looked up to apologize to find herself looking directly into a pair of red eyes and black hair.

"May I have this dance?" Alucard asked, offering his hand to her. Elizabeth was still looking into his eyes as she took his hand.

"You may," she said. Alucard led her on to the dance floor and used his telepathic abilities to request a certain song that he had loved in life. It was a Transylvanian piece that very much resembled a waltz. He set his hand lightly on Elizabeth's waist and took a position on the floor among the many other couples both young and old. "I don't know this one." Elizabeth whispered.

"Just follow my lead," Alucard whispered back in her mind, "It's like a waltz with a few different steps. Start to the right." Alucard pressed slightly on her hip, indicating the direction which she was to go and she gracefully swept her feet in that direction.

Elizabeth gently held Alucard's gloved hand in her own and felt his hand resting on her bare back. His hand was slightly lower then John's had been, but not enough to be noticeable. Elizabeth looked straight ahead and tried to ignore the warm sensations that were generated at the points where Alucard was touching her. Elizabeth quickly threw up barriers around her mind to keep Alucard out. He sensed this, but kept a mental distance. Elizabeth was very happy about that, he would have never let her forget the thoughts that were running through her head, and heart, at that very moment.

Alucard led Elizabeth through the dance and had to fight his hand from creeping down her back. He could feel the rich Hellsing blood pounding in her veins, and he was becoming drunk off of it. He could feel her hand in his, warmth from her elemental powers bringing a false life to the cold skin. He could smell a delicate but subtle perfume, the smell of roses mixed with (what smelled like) wind and fire. Her hair shimmered and Alucard expanded his senses. People were watching as one of the most eligible bachlorettes was being swept off her feet by an unknown man, who everyone assumed was noble.

The dance ended and Elizabeth remained in Alucard arms for a few brief moments. She felt a rush of blood fill and warm her body in a way that her own fire could not match. Elizabeth stood there for a moment more and then drew back from the vampire's arms. Elizabeth looked up into his red eyes for a moment and saw no leer in them. Alucard's eyes looked, honest. He was really looking at her, not as some girl to be conquered or won, but just as she was. Elizabeth could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Thank you," Alucard said. Elizabeth opened her mouth to reply when James appeared out of nowhere.

"May I have the next dance Lady Hellsing?" He asked politely.

"Would you like to be torn limb form limb?" Alucard asked, just as politely. Alucard froze, he had no idea where those words came from. James gave Alucard a strange look and took Elizabeth's hand, leading the girl who was still in shock from her own feelings away. Alucard itched to pummel James and send the mother fucking yankee bastard back to whatever slum he came from.

"Cool down buddy," James said. Elizabeth seemed to wake out of her shock and removed herself from James's arms.

"Please excuse me," Elizabeth said. She moved away from the two men and walked out to the balcony, she was not seen again for the rest of the night. In the car on the way home Elizabeth kept her hood up and her mind guarded, she did not utter a syllable the entire night.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I love criticism.**

**Flames are welcome, just review.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	15. Oh Dear God

_**Hey **_

_**I'm back.**_

_**Read on my fellow fans…**_

_**(I don't own Hellsing and I never will**)_

_**One with the fic…**_

An entirety of two weeks past and Elizabeth remained detached from the rest of Hellsing. The entire d and retrieved his knives .

"Walter," Elizabeth said, "Wake up Alucard."

"Yes Ma'am," Walter said with a bow. Elizabeth closed the file she had been looking at and sighed. An army of FREAKS was massing near Sussex and if they weren't controlled she could have a war on their hands.

"Sir Elizabeth," Alcuard said, floating through the cline. "You summoned me."

"I'm sending you and James to Sussex," Elizabeth said, handing him a file, "There is Freak movement there, suppress them but do not kill them unless you have to. They will probably be armed, is that understood?"

"Yes," Alucard said, bowing, "My master." Elizabeth looked out the window and she sighed, the night was dark and it was only going to get darker.

"James," Alucard said, "Get ready, we're leaving in five minutes." James was lying on his bed and flipping a silver knife over his knuckles.

"Yes," he said, slipping the knife into his boot, "Finally, something to do beside training." James threw on his long black coat and got his guns ready, throwing Pennance and Redemption (his rifles) over his shoulders. Elizabeth was waiting in the garage.

"You'll be traveling with five agents," she said, opening the door, "I am afraid that I cannot attend. Alucard, you're in charge." They loaded up and left, leaving Elizabeth standing in the garage to spend a lonely night in her office doing paperwork. She was only about half way through it when the clock chimed one in the morning.

"Won't you turn in Miss Elizabeth?" Walter asked, "It is late."

"I'll sleep during the day, Walter," Elizabeth said, "It's better in the dark."

"You're working in terrible light," eh said, switching on her lamp, "There, that's better."

"Thank you Walter," Elizabeth said.

"I'll bring tea," Walter said.

"Thank you Walter," Elizabeth said again. "Could you make it decaffeinated please?"

"Certainly," Walter replied. Elizabeth read another form for advanced weapons request and signed it. Freaks and Vatican agents were popping up everywhere and Hellsing forces were stretched thin. Elizabeth pulled yet another form in front of her and started reading when a PFC ran in without even knocking.

"Sir Hellsing!" he said as he ran, "Sir Hellsing!"

"Report," Elizabeth said. The PFC leaned against her desk and was panting. "Rodgers, relax, just breather deeply. What's wrong?"

"It's the Vatican," Rodgers said, "They're advancing."

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, her heart dropping at the thought of her team.

"Here," Rodgers said, "They're coming in the front gates."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, she turned and ran to the window. There were over a thousand troops coming towards the gate, and Anderson was leading them. "Evacuate all personal, ready the troops, tell everyone who can't fight to get out." Elizabeth went to the wall and swung aside a painting of her mother and opened the concealed safe. She spun the dial and opened it, inside there were several dusty objects. A small control with a blue button, the letter with instructions of how to free Alucard and lock him back in the basement, a few special weapons, and the silver cross that her mother had worn in time of need. Elizabeth took the weapons and pocketed them, then she picked up the small control and pressed the button. Over the house an alarm sounded that signaled the evacuation and locked down the compound, leaving only the front gate and secret passageways open. She then took the cross and draped it over her neck. "Dear God in Heaven, please help me." Elizabeth closed the safe and then the painting, she threw her coat on and joined Walter in the corridor.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, acknowledging her and winding his wires around his fingers. "We stand ready."

"Walter," Elizabeth said, pausing as a squad passed with grim countence. "Walter, I want you to go."

"My place is here," Walter protested, "I've guarded this family for decades, and I'm going to keep on guarding it until the life is crushed from my lungs."

"Please," Elizabeth said, "Go protect the passage way."

"I stand with you," Walter said, "As do all the men on these grounds. We will fight to protect Hellsing."

"Be safe," Elizabeth said.

"The men are assembled in the front hall," Walter said, "I believe that they ware waiting for you." Elizabeth opened the great door and saw before them the few platoons that had been left. She sighed, their odds were not good in any respect.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said to Walter. "Chances are that none of us will survive this battle. If any of you wish to leave, it will not be held against you. Those of you will wives and children I urge to leave, also, new recruits, please go and there will be no word that you have broken your oath. Now, those of you who wish to stay, do not waste your lives. All of those who are veterans, we'll probably be facing regenerates. Just keep your lives well and don't waste them. You have your orders." Elizabeth felt her heart sink even more when most of the rookies and new fathers left, but she understood their position. Elizabeth was left with about a hundred soldiers to repel the thousand Vatican forces. Elizabeth could hear them pounding at the front gates and she knew it was a matter of minutes before they were in the courtyard. She saw that many veterans and a few rookies had stayed, one especially caught her eye. "You're staying, Lucas?" Captain Lucas had been with Hellsing since he was nineteen, and he was well over forty five.

"My place is with you Sir Hellsing," he said, "I fight to protect what your mother held most dear." Elizabeth smiled and they formed up behind her.

"Let us send these bastards to hell where they belong," Elizabeth said. She pulled on her gloves and raised her left hand. "It's about to become very rough." Elizabeth let her anger at the Vatican fill her and her hair turned to fire. Rain began to pelt the ground and lighting lit the dark night as thunder shook the windows. Elizabeth threw out her left hand and a cyclone pushed the door open. It must have been a sight for the Vatican troops. Elizabeth walked out at the head of her troops, her fiery hair whipping around her and her black coat billowing out behind her. She raised her ice blue eyes to meet every one of the Vatican agents. She gave a smile that would have chilled the blood in Alucard's veins.

"Well, well," Anderson said, approaching Elizabeth ahead of his troops, "Little Hellsing, may I comfort you on the death of your mother, she was a worthy adversary."

"Back down Anderson," Elizabeth said, "And I will spare your men."

"Surrender and I may spare yours," Anderson replied. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Why don't we just make this between us?" Elizabeth asked, "There does not need to be any more loss of life."

"But chaos insures victory," Anderson said, "And I will have my victory. Attack!" Elizabeth drew her pistol and took out Anderson before shooting as many as she could.

"Open fire!" Elizabeth shouted. Elizabeth took out at least twelve people with her pistols before casting them aside and letting loose a storm of fire. The fire razed any troops in it's path and set several others running. Suddenly Anderson reached up and gripped her wrist.

"The last Hellsing," he growled, drawing closer with a bayonet in hand. Elizabeth broke his grip and wrenched his bayonet from his hand, throwing it aside. She set herself as Anderson laughed maniacally, this was going to be one hell of a fight.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I love criticism.**

**Flames are welcome, just review.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


	16. Choices

_**Hey **_

_**I'm back.**_

_**Read on my fellow fans…**_

_**(I don't own Hellsing and I never will**)_

_**One with the fic…**_

Alucard slit the last Freak's throat and James blew a head away. He sighed and retrieved his knives from the several corpses that had fallen to them. He sheathed them and took in the situation. Jimmy had been wounded and Linda was a little creeped out, this was her first misson, but they were fine and there were no casualties. He smiled and walked over to Alucard.

"Are we prepared to withdraw?" He asked. Alucard looked up at the moon and his frame stiffened.

"Something's wrong," Alucard said, "We have to get back, now. Everyone to the truck!" Alucard had barely waited until Jim was loaded before ordering the driver to step on it. The three hour trip back to Hellsing took only two hours and five minutes in heavy traffic. The truck stopped and the group looked at the bashed in gates of Hellsing and the smoldering aera before the house. James got out of the truck and stood next to Alucard. Alucard felt his heart drop. There were so many bodies, and any one of them could be covering Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth!" He yelled, charging into the carnage. James was fast behind him. Alucard looked under every body, looking for any spark of her fiery hair that would give him a clue to her location.

"Alucard!" He heard Walter call. "Alucard, over here!" Alucard appeared next to Walter the next second.

"What happened here?" He asked. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She's over by the door," Walter said. Alucard moved, but Walter halted him. "Wait, it was the Vatican. Anderson lead troops here to attack, it was one thousand against almost one hundred and fifty. We won, but we have a significant amount of losses. Captain Lucas died trying to protect Elizabeth."

"Is she all right?" Alucard growled. Walter looked down, the wires that covered his hands were covered in blood as was his suit. He sighed and clenched his gloved fists.

"Come with me," Walter said. He began walking towards the house and Alucard followed him until he saw a figure leaning against a wall in dark clothing with a medic standing next to her. Alucard ran there before Walter could stop him and the sight he saw nearly broke him right there. Elizabeth was not leaning against the wall, she was pinned to it. Alucard drew closer, slowly now, and the medic knelt to look in his field pack, he saw the true extent of her injuries and knew that there was no way to save her. Pinning her to the wall were at least nine of Anderson's bayonets. The medic closed his case and walked over to Walter and Alucard.

"There's nothing I can do," he said, "One of the blades has severed her spinal chord and both of her lungs are punctured. If it were just one I could do something, but beyond making her more comfortable there is nothing to be done."

"There has to be something," Walter said.

"Yes," James said, "Have you tried everything?"

"I've given her some morphine," the medic said, "But treatment like this is beyond anyone's skill. If I tried to save her I'd kill her because of the damage to her spinal chord and lungs, and the pain would be unimaginable. I've given her enough to dull the pain so she'll go in peace."

"Are you telling me," Walter said, "That they won? Elizabeth is going to die?"

"I'm afraid so," he replied. "The bayonets are keeping her alive, removing them will open her wounds. She's conscious if you want to be with her, as soon as she's not we can take them out and move her back to her rooms." Walter nodded as Alucard drew closer.

"Hey," Elizabeth said, she smiled a little. "Did Walter tell you? I beat Anderson."

"I thought he couldn't die," Alucard said, "How'd you manage that little feat?"

"She got him wounded enough to capture him," Walter replied, "Then she ordered him taken to a special chamber. I'll show you later, you'll probably get a kick out of killing Anderson again and again."

"I'll need to kill something," Alucard replied.

"Just leave enough for me," James said, "They need help with the wounded." He knelt before Elizabeth. "I just would like you to know, that being with you has been the best time of my life." James lifted a hand and caressed her cheek gently, running a thumb over her cheekbone. He smiled and kissed her hand before running off to help move those who were wounded downstairs to the medical bay.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Alucard asked Walter.

"I'm going to stay with her," Walter replied, taking her left hand, "She may need another shot of morphine." Alucard smiled.

"Well," Alucard said to Elizabeth, "You did pretty good, you just mistook your torso for target practice." Elizabeth laughed a little and a small trickle of blood ran from her mouth.

"Heh," she coughed for a moment, "You should have seen it. They were scared of me, when I walked out here with my forces behind me. I felt like there was nothing in the world that could hurt me." Alucard brushed a few stray hairs out of her face with a gloved hand and smiled at her.

"I'm sure they were scared shitless," he said with a smile. Elizabeth looked at him through her blue eyes, he was not leering or smirking, he was giving a real smile.

"It looks like you'll get your freedom sooner then we thought," Elizabeth said, shuddering, more blood trickled out of her mouth. "Please, don't waste it."

"You're not going to lock me away?" Alucard asked. Walter turned and silent tears began to pour down his face. Elizabeth was about to make the choice Integra could never have made herself, the choice she wanted to make.

"No," Elizabeth said, "Maybe this is the way it was supposed to be. The Hellsing blood will die with me, and the imprisoning seal with it." Alucard looked at the gloves on his hands and saw the red markings begin to fade. He looked up and saw the light begin to leave Elizabeth's eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Alucard asked. Her head had fallen foreword and her eyes were closed. "Elizabeth!" Walter turned and put a hand to her throat, there was the weakest pulse he had ever felt and it would give out in a few moments.

"Alucard," Walter said, his voice breaking, Elizabeth was gone. Walter cleared his throat and looked at the vampire, the countenance on his coworker stopping him cold. In Alucard's face was an emotion he had never seen before, fear. Walter involuntarily stepped back, Alucard was afraid of loosing Elizabeth.

"No," Alucard said, his voice was low. He could not believe that she was dead, he would not.

"Alucard," Walter said again, "Bite her." Alucard looked at Walter like he was crazy. "Hurry before it's to late! Bite her!" Alucard looked from Walter to Elizabeth, he could sense the slightest flutter of her heart and the last of the Hellsing blood moving through her veins. Alucard took two of the blades in his hands and began to pull each one from her body. Eight grueling wounds later Elizabeth was in his arms and her neck was exposed. "It's the only way," Walter said, "Please, save her." Alucard looked at the girl in his arms, so like her mother and so different. Alucard realized now that he had failed Integra, it had been his job to keep her from dieing, he was not going to fail this time. Alucard opened his mouth and his fangs grew as they always did just before a kill, he gently leaned foreword and sank his fangs into her neck. As he drank of the rich blood he had smelled for so long, the last beat of Elizabeth's heart thudded and she came into full unconsciousness.

**Well, what did you think? (THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER)**

**There is one, (maybe two) more chapter.**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I love criticism.**

**Flames are welcome, just review.**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**

Things to update: Halo, SNS2,


	17. A Vampire

_**Hey **_

_**I'm back.**_

_**Read on my fellow fans…**_

_**(I don't own Hellsing and I never will**)_

_**One with the fic…**_

Elizabeth opened her eyes and felt a hand on her forehead. She blinked a few times and saw Walter leaning over her.

"Good evening Miss Elizabeth," Walter said, he took the red cloth from her forehead and wiped it with a towel.

"Walter," Elizabeth asked, "What happened?"

"You were pinned to a wall by Anderson," Walter said, "You've been asleep for almost three days." Elizabeth looked outside to just see the last beams of sunlight disappear. She slowly sat up and felt a hand in her own, Alucard was in a chair with his head on her mattress. Walter, holding the tray with the dish and cloth on it, noticed her looking at him and smiled. "Alucard has not left your side. I'll be back later if you need anything." Elizabeth never heard a word he said, she was running her free left hand over her stomach, there were no scars, or wounds. Elizabeth raised a slim hand to her face and saw that it was paler then usual. Elizabeth turned toward her mirrored closet and gasped. According to the mirror, there was no one in the room. Elizabeth's shock took any air from her lungs, then she realized that she didn't need to breathe in the first place.

"Elizabeth?" Alucard asked as he stirred awake. The last of the sunlight had left the sky. "You're awake!" He was sitting next to her on the bed in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I almost lost you." The whisper was so quiet Elizabeth knew that she should never have heard it, human ears couldn't pick up noises that quiet. As tender as the moment was, Elizabeth detangled herself from his arms and held him at an arms length.

"Alucard," Elizabeth asked, her voice shaking, "Alucard what happened to me? Did you…?" Elizabeth already knew the answer, she ran her tongue over her teeth and felt two fangs. Elizabeth just sat there, her chest unmoving and she was completely still, she felt like dying when she realized she was already dead.

"Yes," Alucard said, "It was the only way to save you." Alucard put his hands on Elizabeth's face and forced her, gently, to look at him. "I already lost your mother when I was helpless to save her, do you honestly think I would chance that again when I had to power to do something about it?" Elizabeth's heart broke, he loved Integra, her mother, and he still did. Alucard had not saved her, he had saved her mother. She broke away and scooted to the other side of the bed.

'How can you even think that?' She heard Alucard ask through her mind. Elizabeth's eyes closed and a blood tear trailed down her face. From behind Alucard's arms wrapped around her, their cold grasp seemed comforting now. 'You are very much like your mother, but you are different in so many ways. You are more courageous then Integra ever could be.'

'I failed,' Elizabeth thought back, 'I'm dead.'

'You did not lock be up,' Alucard said, 'You made the choice you wanted to and you were prepared to face the consequences. Integra could never have made that decision, it involved too much risk. Integra never would have let me close to her, she was too frightened. You are not your mother, you are your own woman Elizabeth Hellsing.'

'Alucard,' Elizabeth thought, turning. Alucard did not release her. Elizabeth now faced Alucard, their face mere hairs apart. Alucard leaned foreword and pressed his cold lips to hers. Elizabeth suddenly realized two things, the first being how sharp her senses were, the second was that she was wearing a silk nightgown. Elizabeth had never really been kissed by a man before, sure, boys had given her innocent pecks on the cheek, but she had never really had one laid on her. Alucard's tongue flicked gently across her lips and Elizabeth opened her mouth to his, shivering as his hands caressed her neck.

'Elizabeth,' Alucard thought to her as they parted for a moment. He looked deep into her red eyes and put one hand under her chin. 'Know that you need not fear me, but if you truly regret this, then I will permit you to leave this world permanently.' Elizabeth gave no reply, from that moment on her mind was focused on Alucard. He pulled her closer and Elizabeth, out of habit, gasped or breath as a shock of pleasure ran through her. Alucard leaned her back on the bed and did what few vampires ever did to one another, he slowly brushed her scarlet hair from her neck and sank his fangs into Elizabeth's glorious neck. Both of them knew that, through this act, they were bound to one another as mates. Elizabeth moaned quietly and shivered as sensations swept through her body.

Elizabeth's hands removed Alucard's shirt to reveal a muscle structure that would put the world's greatest body builder to shame and make the most graceful dancer appear a waddling duck. Alucard's skilled hand stripped the nightgown from her pale body, and the rest is not to be shared (no lemons), for sweet things said on a marriage bed are never to be repeated.

**Ok: this is the end of the first installment of the Elemental Trilogy.**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Please review, I love criticism.**

**Flames are welcome, just review.**

**I did leave some questions, such as:**

**What will happen to Hellsing now that Elizabeth is dead?**

Also, what ever happened to Anderson? 

**You'll have to wait for the sequel: Divine Element (and don't worry, it's coming soon, I've already started work on the 1rst chapter.)**

**Aa'menealle nauva calen ar' malta. (May your ways be green and golden.)**

**Hannon le. (Thank you)**

**Verya**


End file.
